Time Apart, Time Together
by Grand Warlock Naarghul
Summary: After a crushing defeat in the Johto Contest scene, May has a crisis of character, and begs for Ash's company, longing to join him in Sinnoh. Advanceshipping, as well as PikachuBuneary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon.

Time Apart, Time Together

Chapter One: Defeat

"Welcome, one and all, to the final round of the Violet City Contest battle!"

The spotlight shone in the small stadium that was the Contest Hall. At the center of the light stood a tall young woman in blonde hair. She held the microphone, and her eyes were wild with excitement and elation at the spotlight. The crowd in the Contest Hall was alive with excited cheers. The announcer spoke again, her voice ringing throughout the stadium with all the energy of a river pounding down a waterfall.

"It's been quite a showing here, but we're down to the final two! First up, we have the young and talented May Maple of Petalburg City, visiting all the way from the Hoenn region!"

The crowd bubbled with positive noise as the rest of the lights switched on. As they watched, a short, slender figure stepped forward into the spotlight. Small, but with a fair, mature figure, she wore a simple red shirt and a white miniskirt which fit tightly around her hips, beneath which she had on a pair of deep blue bike shorts that came halfway to her knees. Her hair was a light shade of brown, and she wore it in an inverted V pattern in front of her head. Holding it in place was a red bandana, a large, white, circular symbol covering a portion of it. Her eyes, a shimmering shade of aquamarine, held a look of pure joy. Her face was slightly pink with blush, whether due to excitement or the cheering crowd itself, she herself was unsure. Giggling slightly, she walked forward and waved at the crowd, a broad smile coming across the features of her face.

The announcer smiled at her, then faced the crowd again.

"And next, we have the top trainer competing in contests in Eastern Johto. Violet City's very own, Raolin Dhyme!"

The positive bubble became a wild explosion. A tall young man appeared, not thin, but not especially large. He had long, ocean blue hair, a face with fair features, and wore a long coat that he kept unbuttoned, showing off a matching blue shirt, and black pants. His hair came nearly to his waist, where he kept a row of the familiar red and white Pokeballs. One ball, however, was painted black and blue, matching his outfit. His eyes were black, and they held a look of absolute, superior confidence. He regarded May with an arrogant smirk, then silently took his place at the trainer's box in the stadium zone. May stared at him, slightly annoyed. _What's with him?_ Deciding not to pursue the matter further, she took her own position at the Trainer's Box and readied a Pokeball.

"All right folks!" The announcer said as she stepped out of the middle of the battle area. You all know how these battles work, so I'll skip the intro and we'll get to the action! All right now, Coordinators, show us those Pokemon and let's get to the Contest!"

May gave her opponent a confident smile. She tossed her Pokeball high into the air.

"All right, Eevee, take the stage!"

The ball opened, releasing from it the small brown foxlike creature known as Eevee. Eevee let loose an excited squeal, beginning to jump into the air repeatedly before settling and becoming focused. Raolin grinned mockingly.

"Third rate, just as I expected..."

May's smile quickly became a frown. She had only just met him a moment ago, and he was already rubbing her the wrong way. _I'll just have to make sure that I completely beat him, then! _Raolin noticed the look on his face, and he grinned even more. He took the odd colored Pokeball from his belt, and threw it into the air.

"Blaziken, time to win."

Blaziken erupted forth from the Pokeball, wrists already set aflame. The creature had very long hair, and it seemed to wear a mask with long prongs about the head. It folded its arms, and the rest of its body suddenly seemed to catch on fire. Radiating an intense heat, it began to stare daggers at the small creature before it. Eevee suddenly forgot that they were in contest, and froze, staring at the creature towering above it. May herself looked daunted at the creature that was emanating heat, much like a forger's furnace burning at metal melting temperatures. _W-wow...This is going to be tough. But we've battle out of tough situations before! _Regaining her confident smile, she pointed at Blaziken.

"All right Eevee! Let's start it off with a Tackle attack!"

Eevee shook off the intimidation and leapt forward quickly. It charged directly at the tall bird that was simply standing there. As Eevee was about to connect, Blaziken sidestepped, causing Eevee to crash into the ground and roll. Shaking itself off, it stared at Blaziken again. However it recovered, the crash made May lose a significant amount of points. While empowered by May's boldness, it was still intimidated.

"Ok then," May said. "Shadow Ball, and give it all you got!"

Eevee charged up a dark ball of otherworldly energy and launched it at Blaziken. This time, however, Blaziken swatted the energy down with force, causing it to explode into the ground by Blaziken's feet. May stared in disbelief and mounting panic. _This is too strong! How can I beat that?_

"No more games. I've seen enough." Raolin spike to Blaziken. "Let's end this, **now**. Blaziken, Sky Uppercut. And hit hard."

Blaziken rushed forward with terrifying speed, his arm glowing brightly. May, too surprised at Blaziken's speed, never called out a command. The hit connected, sending Eevee skyward.

"Now, Blaziken, Jump and flip into a Blaze Kick."

Blaziken jumped up quickly, and when his body caught up with Eevee's, he flipped quickly, his foot engulfed in fire. Blaziken slammed his foot into Eevee's midsection. Eevee screamed in both pain and fright as its body crashed solidly on the floor.

"Eevee..." May barely managed to get out.

"Now, Blaziken. Turn your fall into a Fire Punch. And make it count. Make it **hurt."**

Blaziken's hand burst into fire. Blaziken drew his hand back, and as he landed, slammed it into the tiny frame of Eevee. The impact send a shock wave of flame radiating outwards almost to each trainer. Eevee cried aloud once, then went completely silent.

"NO! EEVEE!" May screamed, running over to the scorched little body of her Eevee. It was twitching violently. The crowd made no noise as they watched her cradle Eevee's quivering body.

"W-well, s-since," the announcer said, voice trembling . "Since Eevee can no l-longer battle, this makes Raolin the w-winner of the Violet City ribbon." Shaking, the woman handed Raolin the ribbon, and then immediately sought to be elsewhere. Raolin took it, then walked towards the injured Pokemon and its trainer.

"I told you." He said. "Third rate. Utterly worthless. Small. Weak. Powerless,"

"Go away!" May yelled.

"Go back to your Petalburg City. Go back and suck on your thumb like the good little baby you are. And next time, learn to not play in a game where those with real skill can actually play. You do not have that. Good bye. May we never meet again."

With that, May gathered up Eevee and rushed as fast as she humanly could to the nearest Pokemon Center. When she arrived, she held Eevee, still twitching, into the arms of the local Nurse Joy.

"Good lord, May, what happened?"

"I-I l-lost...he crushed Eevee..." She was weeping. The tears would not stop.

"We'll see what we can do, but it looks as though Eevee won't be battling...or even _walking_...for very long."

May's face sunk even deeper. _Ash, if there was ever I time I needed you...it's now._ As she thought, an idea formed in her head.

"Nurse Joy...wait a second." The nurse turned back and looked at May. "Yes, May?" she said simply.

"Can you...convey a message to someone...in the Sinnoh region?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 2: Needing Your Smile

"Finally...A Pokemon Center..."

A group of three travelers arrived at a roadside Pokemon Center. One was a black haired, short boy, a yellow rodent with red cheeks perched on his shoulder. The next was a taller, brown haired youth, his eyes fixed in a permanent squint. The last was a skinny girl, her blue hair running a bit wild. They had the appearance of those who were weatherbeaten, mud was integrated into their clothing, smudging their faces, and made them both look and feel miserable. Particularly the girl, who lamented her disarrayed appearance.

"Ohh...I wanna take a shower!" She said, frustrated at her appearance but happy that she had found the means to clean herself. "My hair's a mess, I'm covered in mud, I'm tired, I'm sore, I'm hungry...can we go in already?" Her voiced raised to an impatient yell.

"Settle down, Dawn." Said the tall youth. "I understand, but there's no reason to get that upset."

"Yeah, Brock's right." The boy, named Ash, piped in. "It's not like we chose to get caught in that downpour, or that little mudslide..."

"Oh, you two are impossible!" The girl, Dawn, threw up her hands. "A girl's gotta keep up her appearances, and it's really hard to do that when we're out in the road, drenched in mud, and haven't eaten decently in two days!"

Ash and Brock both held up their hands simultaneously. Pikachu, the yellow creature on Ash's shoulder, let loose a sigh.

"All right, all right, we'll go inside." They both said in unison. Dawn huffed at them, then walked towards the door.

When they entered the Center, the local Nurse Joy regarded them all with pity.

"Don't tell me you were outside during that storm..." She said softly.

"Yes we were," Dawn spoke quickly, then clapped her hands together in front of her face. "Could I use the shower, please?"

"But of course," said Nurse Joy. "This Pokemon Center serves as a hotel as well, more so than other centers. Because this is a well traveled road, and there's a long ways between towns out here, this center, and the hotel, were a necessity. Please, freshen yourselves up. I'd be happy to take your Pokemon and give them a thorough looking over. We've got plenty of room to spare. Here are your room keys."

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." Ash said, handing over his Pokeballs, and taking a key. Pikachu let loose a small "pika", then jumped down and stood next to Nurse Joy.

"Y-yes, thanks for your help." Brock said, also handing over his. He was quivering. "Come on Ash, let's find the showers so we can wash off." Brock seemed in a great hurry. Ash shrugged at Dawn, who shrugged back and sped off to her own room at a run.

"What's the matter, Brock? Normally, you're all over those Nurse Joys." Ash grinned. Brock sighed deeply.

"Ash, just like Dawn said, I'm tired, and I'm sore." Brock replied. "I doubt I could _survive _a jab from Croagunk right now." Ash's only response was to chuckle.

When they reached their rooms, Brock quietly entered his and shut the door. Ash heard what sounded like water running in the room to the right, Dawn's room. _She wasted no time here._ Ash went left, and entered his own cozy little room. There was one bed, a bathroom with a shower, and what looked like a small kitchen area. Walking to the bathroom, he looked at the standing shower and sighed, rubbing his arms. He felt really stiff. _Dawn and Brock have the right idea. Guess I'll take a shower._

There was a knock at the door. "Pardon me..." said the voice.

"Come on in." Ash said politely.

The slender frame of Nurse Joy entered. She had a piece of paper in her hand and was looking at it. She spoke quietly.

"Are you Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be me." As said, looking at the paper.

"I've a message for you." She walked to Ash and handed him a piece of paper. Ash stared at it a moment, then took it. "Thank you." he said. Nurse Joy bowed, then left the room. Ash opened up the piece of paper.

_Dear Ash..._

_Things aren't going so well for me here. I thought I would like doing contests in Johto, but it isn't fun...not anymore. After thinking about it, I've decided to come and stay...with you. Ash, I need you right now. Please, please...when you get this, call the Pokemon Center in Violet City, so I can find out where you're at, or at least, where you're going. I hope to see you soon, in person._

_Love, _

_May Maple_

"May..._needs _me?" Ash said to himself, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks slightly. _Wait, what could have happened to her? I'd better call her after I shower._

* * *

At the Violet City Pokemon Center, May sat in a waiting room, silently running her fingers through her hair. It had been a week since her crushing defeat at the hands of Raolin, and she had received no word from Ash in that time. Now not only was Eevee's heavily injured state wearing on her mind, she was now starting to worry about Ash. _What if he's hurt, or tired, or... _She didn't want to finish the thought it was too morbid. She looked up to a TV that was in the waiting room. The channel was tuned to an interview station, and the woman in the red reporter's cap was speaking. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, with us today is Raolin Dhyme, the winner of the Violet City contest. Raolin, the results seem to have garnered you a lot of hate from even old fans. What possessed you to treat you opponent so?

Raolin, still in his black and blue outfit, grabbed the microphone.

"Listen up, Coordinators. I've been watching as the Contests scene evolved from showcasing the best to promoting the worst. I even left Johto in the hopes that coordinators could go and improve upon themselves, but they don't. I've been nice, I've been polite about it for some time now, but seeing that girl with her Eevee really got me to think. It's better that I destroy the contest scene here, and we all start from scratch. That should allow for better people yo be a part of a new contest scene. One that values REAL skill."

May switched off the TV, tears beginning to run down her face.

"May?"

May jumped, slightly startled. "Oh, it's Nurse Joy. So...how is Eevee?"

"Eevee will be fine. It should be back up to speed...in a week, it may yet be able to walk. However, May, you have a phone call." May hurried herself over to the phone and spoke. On the screen popped the familiar face of Ash.

"Hello, May..."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 3: Knots and Strings

"Really? May's coming here?" Brock said, his voice one of a mix of happiness and confusion. His hair was wet, and he still had a bit of lather on his ear. "But...why? I thought she was staying in Johto?"

"She wouldn't say over the phone." Ash said. His eyes met the floor. He had been in a great hurry to finish his shower, and thus still looked like a thing out of the wilderness. "All she said was that she was coming. She wanted to tell me in person, she said. I'm not sure what happened to her, but she sounded like she was really...down."

"Wait a minute, slow down." Dawn interrupted. She, however, was completely spotless. Her hair was dripping wet, however, and she had no time to prepare a style. Ash had been in a great hurry to announce this. "May? Who is May?"

"I suppose we never did tell her about May." Brock said, smiling. Fond memories of their journey together were flooding his mind. Memories of triumph, defeat, and the supernatural. May was a very sweet little girl.

"I guess we didn't." Ash said. "I supposed that traveling with Dawn felt as natural as it had traveling with May, so we never really brought it up. Sorry about that." He turned to Dawn.

Dawn shook her head. "Maybe I'll understand better if you just tell me."

And so it began. Ash and Brock recounted their finest memories of their journey for the past two years. Ash continually brought up May and her contests during their trip. The Grand Festival in Hoenn, the Kanto Grand Festival, her battles with Harley, Drew, and Solidad were all the subjects that Ash spoke of. Ash seemed to place particular emphasis on how impressive she was. Dawn observed this, and made a mental note of it. She had no idea what May looked like, but Ash seemed to call her impressive. Ash was smiling warmly at his own memories. So warmly, Dawn thought she saw a little bit of red on his cheeks. She began to giggle inwardly at the thoughts racing through her head. She found herself grinning at Ash. Ash gave her a bewildered stare at first, but then simply decided that she was imagining pleasant scenes of them and May. Suddenly, Dawn's own memory gave her a jar that almost made her flinch.

"Wait a minute...I think I might know who you're talking about." She said suddenly.

"Huh? Really?" Ash said, giving her yet another bewildered look.

"Yeah...her full name wouldn't be May Maple, would it?" Dawn asked.

"Yes...that's her full name." Ash affirmed.

"I knew it! Yes, I kinda do know who you're talking about. I've seen her a couple of times on TV. She's one reason I started this journey in the first place."

"You serious?" Ash asked, eyes opened wide.

"Of course!" Dawn replied energetically. "She set the bar for young coordinators like me to go out and compete with the best! It was after watching her Grand Festival appearances that really made me want to travel and become a top coordinator."

"Interesting, Ash. Who knew that May was such an inspiration?" Brock said, smiling broadly.

"I guess," said Ash, naturally a little unsure of what to make of it. "But I think it's kinda cool. "

"Um, hello, sorry to interrupt..." A Nurse Joy spoke, popping their thoughts and memories. Brock immediately sat up.

"But your Pokemon are now all healed and ready." she said, holding several Pokeballs.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu came scrambling around the corner and scampered to Ash's shoulder. Ash gave a chuckle. "Pikachu! So, how are you feeling now, little buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu gave an assuring thumbs-up.

There was a movement next to Ash, and Ash turned to find Brock was no longer beside him.

"Oh yes...Nurse Joy...such an appropriate name!" Brock said, cradling Joy's hands in his own. "Your face brings Joy to me! Now that I feel better and less sore, maybe I can take you to a fancy place for dinner, and we can bring Joy to each other...ACK!"

A creature bearing an odd resemblance to a tropical frog had jammed a hand into Brock's side. Brock immediately went stiff, while the frog dragged him back into his room.

"I'm...not...Joyful...now..." He said, as he disappeared around the door.

Nurse Joy smiled nervously, then handed Ash and Dawn their respective Pokeballs. After she left, Dawn looked at Ash and giggled again. Ash scratched his head.

"Soooo, Ash...what do YOU think of May's return?" Dawn smiled, eyes narrowing slightly. Pikachu watched her, scratching his ears.

Ash stared at his shoes. "I'm happy that she's coming I guess, but...I don't know. Something feels off. It's not like her to just give up like that. I'm worried, I guess, that something really bad happened to her."

Pikachu's ears drooped. Dawn frowned. "Ash, if she's down, then you're the one who's gotta cheer her up." She had planned on teasing him, but Ash seemed in no mood for it.

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

May paced up and down. It had been two days since Ash had called her. She was happy that Ash had finally called her and told her where they were. After Eevee healed, she would somehow make her way into Sinnoh. Ash was dominating the images in her mind. They had traveled together for two years, and Ash had been her biggest supporter during that time. _He's always been there to help me out...Ash, please help me..._ She thought again of Raolin. Her happy feelings crept away. 

_Utterly worthless. Small. Weak. Powerless._

"He's right..."

_Go back to your Petalburg City. Go back and suck on your thumb like the good little baby that you are..._

"No..."

_I will be part of a new contest scene. one that values REAL skill._

The tears began to flow again. Nearby, the Nurse Joy walked over to her and put her hand on May's shoulder.

"You know, Eevee may not be able to walk right now, but we can still transport it wherever you like."

"Really? You can?" May replied, wiping away a tear.

"Sure! It's no trouble at all!" Nurse Joy put on a large, genuine smile. May, suddenly feeling a bit silly for crying as she was, tried to smile back. Presently, a picture of her father began to form in her head. _He knows Normal types...Maybe he can care for Eevee._

"Can you...send Eevee...to Petalburg City for me?" She asked. "I'd like to send it back home to my dad."

"All right, I'll arrange it. So, who is your father?"

"Norman, the gym leader."

"I see..." Nurse Joy looked impressed. May smiled weakly at her. "Well, Don't worry, May. Eevee will be able to see contests again. Just...not for a while."

May stared at the floor, away from Nurse Joy. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Anytime, May."

May smiled. One burden was lifted off her shoulders, but now came another. Now she needed to get to the center in Sinnoh. Ash had promised not to go anywhere for a while to wait for her, and to leave some sort of message if he did need to move on. _Which he will eventually..._She grabbed her stuff, her travel supplies and backpack with her clothing, found a few maps near the waiting room, sat at a table and studied them.

"Ok, I'm in Violet City, and he's here. Wow...he really is in the middle of nowhere...The closest town is...Hearthome City, they're at the base of a big mountain, but they're a long ways yet from the city. Ohhhh...This is confusing..."

"Pardon me." The voice of an old man spoke. May started, and turned to him. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to startle you. You look like you're lost."

The old man was rather tall, and had a thick grey beard that covered most of his features. He was leaning and looking at the maps that May had laid out on the table.

"Yes, well...I kind of am." She said. "See, I need to get to a friend, but I have no idea how to get to him. He's...in a hard to find place."

"Hmm, well, if that's all, then my Abra can help you." He said.

"What?" Her eyes grew wide with hope. "Really?"

"Yes, really."The old man said. "All you need to do is think of his name, and picture his face in your mind. Abra's special. He can teleport you anywhere in the world, so long as it is where a friend or loved one is."

"Oh, thank you so much! I mean, if it's not too much trouble..." Thoughts of Raolin completely fled her mind, and thoughts of Ash were suddenly dominant again.

"No trouble at all." He said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Come Abra, this young woman needs our help."

The creature was feline in appearance, but had a roughly humanoid shape. It snored slightly in sleep. May pulled out a little red electronic device, her Pokedex, to check the entry.

ABRA: THE PSYCHIC POKEMON. ABRA SLEEPS FOR OVER EIGHTEEN HOURS A DAY. HOWEVER, IT CAN COMMUNICATE AND TELEPORT EVEN WHILE ASLEEP.

May began to grow excited. "So...how do I get him to teleport."

"Simple. Just take his hand."

Abra stood up. May, grabbing her things, walked over and grabbed the creature's plated hand.

"Now, picture the person you want to meet in your mind."

May blushed. "I'm...way ahead of you." The old man smiled.

"Ok Abra. Teleport!"

* * *

Ash sat by the door outside his room. He was fidgeting nervously. He knew that May was coming, but was deciding on whether he should move on or not. Brock, knowing what was on his friend's mind, spoke up. 

"Hey Ash. I have an idea. How about we go somewhere that's easier to find? Hearthome City, for example."

"Yeah, but I promised May I'd stay here." Ash replied, obviously struggling hard with it. Ash was ever one to keep his word, no matter what the circumstances. _But, May would have an easier time finding us in a city rather than in the middle of the woods._

"Well," Dawn said, coming out of her room suddenly, and interrupting his thoughts. "Either way, I wish you two would stop all your fidgeting. You're making me nervous now."

Ash stood up suddenly.

"All right. Let's go on to Hearthome. I'll go and...give May a call." Ash began to walk over to the video phones. A bright flash of light stopped him in his tracks. When he regained his eyesight, he found himself staring into the aquamarine eyes of none other than May Maple, not but a few inches away from her. Unable to form a coherent sentence, he stared, blushing at their closeness. May's eyes began to tear slightly, and she came forward, catching him in an embrace. Ash went even redder.

"Ash, you have no idea how happy it makes me...to see you right now."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokemon.

Also, to Bugandbees: I think you are better off keeping quiet, if that is how you are going to review it. This isn't a shipping war fic.

Chapter 4: Holding Dreams

"That wasn't nice. That wasn't very nice at all, you know."

The one who spoke was dressed flamboyantly. He has the appearance of one wearing a cactus. His hat matched the rest of his body, and even had a pair of eyes sewn to the top. His face was a mix of displeasure and outright wrath. His hair was long and violet, and he walked with a somewhat feminine swagger.

"L-ladies and gentlemen..." Said the announcer woman, a definite shake of fear in both voice and face. "Here are your two finalists in the Ekruteak City Official Contest! First, let me introduce, from Slateport City in the distant Hoenn region, the one simply known as Harley!"

Harley, purple hair flowing, waved to the crowd, then looked back at his opponent, a look of utter disdain across his features.

"I'll get you back for what you did to our cutsey little May."

"And n-next," The announcer lady said. "W-we have out of V-Violet City...R-Raolin Dhyme!"

Raolin stepped forward and waved his blue hair out from in front of his face. His outfit had something of a rough look, as though he were dressing himself rather sloppily. He shot a look at the announcer, who panicked and began to speak very, very quickly.

"Ok...begin!" The announcer said, then immediately sped away from Raolin's intimidating glare. Raolin looked back at Harley, and his glare became deeper. He did not smile or smirk, just stared with a look of extreme anger at the coordinator across from him. He pulled out his odd colored Pokeball again and tossed it.

"Blaziken...Crush this worm."

Blaziken came out of his Pokeball in an explosion of flame and three clawed fists. Landing on the now scorched earth, Blaziken set itself into a dangerous pose, ready to strike. It's eyes, however, were sullen and unhappy. It shot a quick glance at Raolin, then looked back at Harley. Harley grinned wickedly.

"All right Banette. Let's give this one a rough time. Let's win this one for little May!"

When the Ball released, a strange, ethereal aura began to flow from the creature that was released. The creature itself was not overly large, but carried with it an otherworldly, shadowy feel. The face was that of a disturbed doll, eyes curved with malice, and an odd mouth like structure that closely resemble a zipper. The "mouth" was contorted in a look of bloodlust.

Raolin suddenly seemed taken aback. His eyes twitched slightly, and a slight flame flickered in them. After a moment, he flashed an arrogant smile and stared at Harley. Harley's smile was confident, and his eyes glimmered with a mischievous light.

"Hmmm, So, Raolin," Harley said, grinning. "I've always heard that you led a most friendly life with a loving grandfather."

Raolin said nothing. His face was unreadable save for arrogant confidence, but Harley thought he saw Raolin's eye twitch a second time.

"I've heard many things, how you got stuck in a Wooper's water nest, how a Bellsprout followed you around for a week trying to eat honey off your hand after you fed it, how your grandfather had to save you from a pack of wild Beedrill...I wonder, what would he say if he saw you like this?"

Twitch. _Oh, yes, I've definitely touched a weak spot. Now, to go for the jugular._

"Banette, Astonish, GO!"

Banette rushed forward, eyes beginning to shine with a red luster. It stopped, and a flash of energy seemed to cause Banette to grow in size. Banette came very close, eyes glowing menacingly. Blaziken jumped away and landed, kneeling in a kneeling pose. Blaziken had lost points, while Banette retained everything.

"Now Banette, Hit it with a Torment!"

Banette twirled, it's loose hands beginning to go an odd color. To everyone else, it seemed little more than an eerie glow. But to Blaziken, The glow was creating an illusion; a picture of mockery and belittlement. Angry, Blaziken's wrists burst into terrific flames that began to lap upwards at his arms, a flame or two reaching as far up as his shoulders. Blaziken tensed up, flames beginning to form in various spots on his body. More points were lost.

Raolin blinked for a moment. Confidence was replaced with anger. "Blaziken," He began, speaking at a slight, but oddly slow pace. "Time to show off your speed. Fire Punchhh...Go." Blaziken hesitated, noting the slight change in Raolin's voice.

"Oh no you don't!" Harley yelled, pointing at Blaziken. "Banette, Hit a Shadow Ball NOW!"

Banette quickly charged up a dark ball of energy, and pushed it towards Blaziken quickly, using its own momentum to add force. Stopping to avoid contact with the dangerous bird, Banette watched as the ball flew swiftly at Blaziken. Blaziken quickly shielded itself with its flames. When the attack connected, Blaziken pushed back. Eventually, Blaziken forced the ball backwards and coated it with fire. The ball flew with speed back towards Banette, connecting and exploding in a mass of darkness and fire. Raolin smirked as a huge amount of points were deducted from Banette.

"Now, Blaziken. Blaze Kick." Raolin's voice had returned to normal. Blaziken's feet burst into fire. "Show that weakling we mean business."

Blaziken sprang forward. In an instant, it was behind Banette, spinning to connect a Blaze Kick with terrific force. Before it had moved much, however, Blaziken was already behind it. Banette's eyes were wild with pain and fear now. Banette's points dropped to zero, but Raolin ignored the call for the match to end.

"Flame Wheel."

Blaziken spun, flames completely engulfing its body. The flame became circular and spun very, very quickly. Blaziken slammed into Banette's body, causing a large explosion of flames and gurgling, muffled cries. Banette went limp, scorched nearly to pitch, and Harley quickly recalled it, beginning to sob slightly. Raolin grinned wickedly at him.

"You're just like the little brown-haired red girl..."

* * *

May had been quiet for a couple of days. Ash had pressed her a few times about why she had come back, but each time, she dodged the question. She didn't exactly know why. Could it be that recalling such an incident was painful? In which case, why did she go to Ash in the first place? Was she concerned about burdening Ash with her problems, making him worry? Again, she couldn't answer herself without questioning why she even came to Ash in the first place. Her thoughts were still in shambles when deciding about unloading her troubles in Johto to Ash and the others. As she wrestled with herself, Ash came up to her, and noticed that her expression was one of depressed thought. 

As they settled at a clearing in the forest for the evening, Ash watched her, concern in his eyes. May wasn't acting like herself. Typically she was happy and playful, if a bit self restrained around others besides the group. Now, she seemed to force her smiles, and her eyes seemed to lack the luster that they once held. Instead of talking, she quietly observed them as they interacted with their Pokemon. But now May wasn't even trying to smile. She seemed like she was forcing something back, like a painful memory. Pikachu, watching Ash's expression while resting on his shoulder, drooped his ears low. He felt every bit of his friend's concern. Jumping down off of Ash's shoulder, he ran to leave him alone with May for a while, and to try and find any way that he can help out. Ash watched Pikachu leave, and smiled slightly. He turned back to May. He thought back to their sudden reunion. _She hugged me...wait, why am I thinking about that? And why would that bother me?_

May closed her eyes suddenly, and a tear rand down one side. Finally, Ash had seen enough. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. May gasped, startled, and looked up into Ash's eyes, immediately calming down.

"May...What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "Something's been bothering you. Please, can you talk about it?"

May forced another smile, however, the tear running down the side of her cheek was completely ruining any chance at it looking genuine.

"Ash? I'm fine. Please, I'm fine. D-Don't worry about me." Her voice was shaky. Ash shook his head.

"That isn't going to work. May, I can tell something's really getting to you." He said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have stopped in your goals of becoming a great coordinator." May hung her head and turned away. "May," Ash continued. "I'm your friend. I want to help you." He brought his hand up and made a fist as his eyes glimmered with determination. May turned back at him, and saw Ash's determined look.

"A-All right, Ash." She said. Her voice caught slightly. "I'll tell you."

May motioned for Ash to come aside. Brock was away gathering wood for the night fire, and Dawn left to go see if she couldn't watch some of the nighttime forest Pokemon, or so she had said. May sat against the side of a tree, and Ash sat along side her, watching her.

"I had arrived in Violet City..."

* * *

Dawn was pacing back and forth through the woods. Her reason for leaving had been an excuse, although she did enjoy watching the nocturnal Pokemon emerge. In reality, she was pushing a bunch of situations through her head. She didn't quite picture Ash as the type to fall for someone, at least until now. But now that she saw it, and saw May in person, she knew that she had to get them together. _May is pretty. She may not be as cute as me, but she is prettier. Ash doesn't know how good he has it. _She chuckled to herself. Considering May's personality, getting her to admit it to herself would be easy, if she hadn't done so already. Ash on the other hand, seemed confused at his own feelings. Occasionally she noticed him watching May, and would blush, then immediately put on a look of puzzlement. _I don't even think he understands the feelings he has...this one is gonna be tough._ As she pondered, she suddenly felt soft fur run past her leg, and a yellow blur appeared beneath her. The blur darted away quickly. _Hmmm... _

She pulled out a Pokeball. "Buneary, I need you for a second." She tossed the ball.

What emerged was a small creature resembling a rabbit. She had deep brown fur covering her upper half, and some light tan fluff covering her lower half. She had short brown arms and somewhat broad, tan feet. She had long brown ears which ended in a small bit of tan fluff, one of which was rolled up in much the same manner as a scroll. She had large, dark eyes, and a small, pink nose. She hopped once, then stopped and stared at Dawn.

"Buneary, I need you to do me a favor." Buneary tilted her head slightly. "Buneary?" It said, a little confused.

"Buneary, I need you to follow Pikachu and see what he's up to." Dawn said, smiling.

Buneary blushed, surprised. "Buneary!?" It said, trying to point at itself.

"Yes. Go." Dawn replied. "It's important, and also, Pikachu might need your help."

Buneary blushed further, but gave Dawn a reassuring nod. "Buneary." It said emphatically, striking Dawn a determined pose. It then hopped away quickly, still blushing.

Dawn giggled loudly. She knew since before she captured Buneary, that Buneary had a crush on Pikachu. To her, it was incredibly cute. The problem, however, was that Pikachu seemed as oblivious as its trainer when it came to the subject of love. _At least I can try and fix the trainer._ She looked in the direction that Pikachu had come from, and began to walk.

After a minute or two, she came upon voices. One was Ash's voice, the other May's. _They're alone together...cool. _She parted a few leaves in a small bush, and crouched down to hide herself. Putting a hand to her ear, she quietly listened to their conversation.

* * *

"And that's what happened. That's why...I'm here now." May said, looking down at the ground. 

Ash seemed speechless. He too, was looking at the ground. His hand was in a fist. After a long pause, he finally spoke.

"This Raolin guy...sounds like a real jerk."

"Ash..." May said, looking at him. Ash's face was set anger. Both hands were in fists now. He stood up suddenly.

"May, you've gotta set him straight." He said, the light of battle smouldering in his eyes. "Make it a Blaziken versus Blaziken match. You gotta prove him wrong!"

May stood up. "Ash...You don't understand." She said, eyes tearing. "Eevee was almost...killed!. Eevee didn't just lose. Eevee was _dominated_. Eevee couldn't even land a single hit. Then his Blaziken attacked. It was so fast...so strong...it was over before I could say a word. And because I'm...so weak, Eevee got hurt. Ever since... I don't think it has even _walked _yet. There's no way...I could ever beat that. Not even with Blaziken."

Ash growled. There was a sudden rustling in the bushes. He shot a glance in that direction, but saw nothing. Returning to May, he found that May had turned around.

"I'm sorry Ash...I think I need to be alone for a little while."

Ash stopped. He reached his hand out to May, but then pocketed it.

"All right. I'll come get you when Brock's done cooking supper. See you...in a little while."

"Yeah...see you later, Ash."

Ash turned to go. Before leaving sight, he turned back.

"May...you gotta believe in yourself. As the old saying goes, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained.' May. You gotta at least **try**."

With that, Ash disappeared behind a tree.

May sat down. She did feel a little better about telling him. But what had her thinking was what he told her last. He was right. _'Nothing ventured, nothing gained', huh? I didn't know Ash knew old sayings like that._ She smiled a small smile, but this time, a genuine one. Bringing her hand ro her chin, she began to think.

* * *

Dawn had left. Her original plan wasn't going to work, now. Not with May as depressed as she was. She returned to the campsite area and sat on a log. This required a new plan. However, her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Ash, who also was returning to the campsite. 

"Hey, Ash!" She said, trying to hide what she had seen and heard from registering on her face. She looked at him. May was nowhere in sight. "Where's May at right now."

"She said that she needed to be alone for a little while." He said quietly. "H-Hey...Dawn? Can I ask you...a favor?"

"Sure! Anything." She replied.

"Could you...not participate in Contests for a little while?" He said, hanging his head. Dawn's eyes went wide with surprise.

"May's feeling down." Ash explained, noticing her expression. "It isn't really fair to do contests...or even gym battles...with the way May is right now. I myself am going to hold off on the gyms for a while. So please...will you wait to do your contests until we can cheer her up?"

Dawn smiled at him. Her answer was obvious.

"Sure Ash. No problem. I'll...hold off on it for a while."

"Thanks a lot." Ash said. He smiled weakly, and then began to look around for Brock.

Dawn's eyes were fixed on him.

_Ash, you are a real romantic, even if you don't know it._


	5. Chapter 5

Starting this chapter, I'm going to borrow a setup I saw in another fic by Xtreme Gamer. So credit goes to that person for this setup, because it was a pretty good idea.

("This") is Pokemon speech.

_(This)_ is Pokemon thoughts.

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 5: Small Help

Pikachu was running slowly. He had decided to leave his friend alone for a bit. (_Pikapi needs to_ _be alone with_ _May for a while._) When he came to another clearing, he stopped and sat down. His eyes drifted upwards at the clear sky. To him, it was hard to imagine that only a few days before, the area was drenched in a terrible downpour that caused a few small mudslides. And because of his Pikapi's sometimes lousy sense of direction, they had been caught in it. Dawn's frustrated ranting, Pikapi's occasional complaints about hunger, and Brock's gloomy overall look after getting caught in one really made him glad he was no longer living that nightmare anymore.

But then his thoughts drifted back to the Pokemon Center, and the reunion with May. _(Pikapi always missed her...And so did I). _May's state of mind affected them both deeply. Since she had come back, he often found himself cuddling up to May as much as he would with Pikapi. The night before, he found himself sleeping next to her. He actually thought he heard her cry. He didn't know why he was drawn to her. All he knew was that, for some reason, he cared for her exceedingly deeply. And on returning to Pikapi, he was deep in thought and looking worried. (_Pikapi cares for her too...and really deeply.) _But he also felt a little confused._ (Am I sharing feelings with Pikapi?) _

And then there was Dawn. Dawn always seemed to be watching Pikapi and May together, and would giggle at them. And he simply could not understand why. He found nothing at all funny about May right now. All he felt for her was care and worry. _(Dawn has surely seen that she's unhappy)._ His thoughts of her began to grow stale. _(I thought she was a good person, but maybe I was wrong). _However, he quickly shook his head at that. Dawn never gave off that kind of vibe, and she certainly didn't smell like she was trying to be unpleasant. _(She's a good person, and a good trainer. Her Pokemon are really good, too. I can't believe I thought that way about her.)_

Thoughts of Dawn and her Pokemon suddenly brought Buneary to the forefront. Buneary was always hanging around him, complimenting his moves, showering him with praise whenever he did something impressive, and often while blushing really hard. At first, he was always a little uncomfortable when she did it. Now though, he was liking it, despite the fact that he often felt flustered when she did. He wasn't exactly sure why he liked it. _(When others compliment me, it was no big deal. But Buneary...wait, why _**is**_ she on my mind?)_ Pikachu was completely confused now. These feelings were strange to him. He had never felt this way before. And the more he thought about it, the odder he felt.

("Pikachu?")

Pikachu whirled around to the voice. Right on cue, Buneary had appeared. Blushing fiercely at being caught in his thoughts of her like this, he spoke very, very quickly.

("Bu-Buneary! What are you doing here?") He asked.

Buneary was blushing herself. ("Dawn told me...to look for you.")

Pikachu didn't answer. Still embarrassed, he scratched his ear, trying and failing to remove the blush. Buneary's blush lessened, and concern grew in her eyes.

("Pikachu? Are you...ok?") she asked.

("Yeah!") He said, still rubbing his ear. ("I was just...thinking.")

("Oh? What were you thinking about?") Buneary smiled a little.

Pikachu hesitated. He had to come up with something fast. May came into his mind at that moment.

("I was thinking about Pikapi and May.") He said. Buneary drooped her ears a little, and her smile faded. _(So she's noticed it, too.)_

("What's wrong with her that would make you look so worried?") She asked. She had noticed, but her mind was on Pikachu, not his trainer or the red girl. Her concern, however, began to drift from Pikachu to the objects of his worry. There was a silence for a moment, and Buneary began to gently pull at the top of her fluff, shaping it and letting it fall back in place. _(I need to have Dawn trim it for me. Maybe I'll look better for Pikachu_.)

("Pikapi's worried about her.") He replied, blush finally vanishing. ("That makes me worry about her, I guess. But May isn't being May. I want to help her get happy. That will make Pikapi happy.")

Buneary said nothing, but began to watch the sky thoughtfully, still occasionally tugging at her fluff. Pikachu found himself staring at her. The moon was high overhead and in a quarter phase, but it still bathed her in its light. She looked radiant, the shine in her large eyes accentuated by the night's soulful luster. Blood began to rush back to Pikachu's face. After a moment, Pikachu blinked. The thoughts were returning. He tried to race his mind, and suddenly Dawn appeared in his head, giggling.

("Hey, Buneary?") He said. Buneary brought her eyes to Pikachu's. Pikachu hesitated a moment. He was getting lost in her eyes. He blinked again to regain himself.

("So...what's with Dawn?") He asked. ("Dawn always seems to be watching Pikapi and May, and keeps giggling when she does. Do you know why?")

Buneary shook her head. ("We could always ask her.") She said, shrugging a little.

("That we could.") He said. ("Try not to end up in your Pokeball after we eat. We'll ask her when she's alone.")

("Sounds like a good idea to me!") She said, and then blushed. ("You always have the best ideas!")

Pikachu stiffened. Blood was rushing to his face again. ("L-Let's just hurry.")

* * *

After supper had ended, Dawn left again, and again told everyone that she was going to do more night watching. This elicited a suspicious look from Brock, but eventually, he seemed to wave it off. Sighing with relief, she headed back to where May and Ash were alone. Leaning against the same tree May had earlier that evening, she began to put together the events that had happened. Ash and May had been in a very serious discussion, and through that May must have revealed the reason why she was so gloomy. Ash of course, tried to instill her with confidence, but had failed. Or had he? At supper, May was looking extremely thoughtful. She smiled at Ash, and Dawn noticed that it wasn't a forced smile in the least. Whatever Ash had said certainly cheered her up a little. _This is good. May will be easier to get to admit her feelings when she's in a happy mood. Hehe, thank you, Ash_.

She rubbed her chin. Ash had been very quiet during dinner, possibly mulling over what May had told him. He really did have her well being in mind. _Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked me to put my contests on hold_. Ash liked her, she was certain. He was always focused on his training, the next battle, the next gym, and generally the next great challenge. To give that up all for May was nothing short of romantic. He just didn't know just how romantic that gesture really was. _I HAVE to get them together now. _With that, she began to try and formulate plans. Finally, one popped into her head. But it wasn't one she could do herself. She needed help.

There was a rustling in the bushes. She turned around to find Pikachu and Buneary. Surprised, she stared. Buneary had been resistant to go back into her Pokeball after she had eaten, and Pikachu didn't follow Ash into his tent. _Hmm, maybe those two don't need my help...but they're going to get it anyway._ Seeing them here was odd, however. What were they doing here? But it didn't matter. This is perfect.

"Hey you two...can you two keep a secret?" She asked them. Both of them scratched their ears in confusion. Dawn smiled.

"I've noticed that Ash and May are really, really close," She explained. "The two of them look so cute together. I think, the two are really in love with each other. They just don't know it. So I'm going to try and help them get together. But I need your help. Will you two help me?"

Pikachu nodded, a puzzled look in his eyes. Buneary nodded vigorously.

"Ok you two, here's the plan..."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 6: Of Ice Cream and Blushes

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Channel 5 Johto News..."

All the televisions were turned to this channel. The Johto news scene had gone berserk after the Ecruteak Contest and its terrible conclusion, but now, there were new developments. The Ecruteak Contest Hall was simply no longer there: All that remained was a large, charred piece of earth. That morning, word had spread that the Violet City hall had been destroyed also: the channel was split screened often. The focus now was on Ecruteak.

"Last night, at 9:32 PM, the Ecruteak Contest Hall was set on fire." The reporter turned to Officer Jenny, who looked disheveled and fatigued. "Can you give us any details?" The reporter handed Jenny a microphone.

"Yes." Jenny answered with a heavy voice, taking the microphone. "As you said, last night, at precisely 9:32 PM there was a report of a massive, sudden fire that shook the contest hall. Firefighters reported to the scene, but the blaze had already cleared the roof, and the entire building was in flames. A witness at the scene reported seeing an attack similar to a Blast Burn as the fire spread. Later this morning, at around 5:05 AM, there was another report in Violet City of a similar incident happening there."

The reporter frowned. "Are there any suspects at this time?"

"A surveillance camera on another building in Violet City captured a picture of our subject. He is a young, eighteen year old male with long blue hair." The screen flashed to that of a picture. In it, the young man was grinning, a look of instability in his eyes. "His given name is Raolin Dhyme, and he was last seen west, towards the National Park, and the site of Johto's Grand Festival. Be warned, his Blaziken is very, very dangerous, and he will use force. We are asking all citizens to be on the lookout, and to avoid him at all costs, and call the police. As a precautionary measure, taking effect in 24 hours, all Contests in the Johto Region will be cancelled until further notice."

The reporter put on a look of shock.

"I-Is there any reason t-to go that far in dealing with this...problem?" she asked.

"Our suspect has made it pretty clear by his past actions that he plans on eliminating the entire Contest scene." Jenny responded. "During the last contest battle, people noticed a significant change in the suspect's manner as the coordinator from Slateport battled him, taking his aggression to higher levels than even seen with the young coordinator from Petalburg. We believe that because of that battle, he has decided to take a more direct approach. However, he may simply be going in the direction of the National Park to throw us off."

"I see. Well, folks, there you have it. All contests cancelled, and it is this reporter's opinion-"

The television snapped off. A figure, tall, but with blue hair, began to make his way out of the hotel room. He was grinning terribly, and his eyes glowed with a sinister pleasure.

_It beginss now. And now...to Ssinnoh..._

* * *

Hearthome City. This was originally supposed to be where Dawn participated in her next contest, but now, it was simply a place to rest and restock. The path from the Pokemon Center and Motel, while it had been considerably easier than the nightmare beforeit still left them the worse for wear. Comparing it, even _remembering _the rainstorm and the mudslide made her ill. _If Ash EVER makes me go through that again, my heel will chat with his chin!_ But this wasn't the time to consider that. They were finally in real civilization, and better yet, they could finally go shoppingDawn needed to find some new outfits and accessories to use during her contests. Buneary also needed her fur trimmed,_ and, I can put phase one of my plan into action._

"Excuse me, May?" She asked suddenly.

May turned to her.She was smiling somewhat thoughtfully. _She's in a good mood...perfect!_

"Do you wanna go shopping? We can pick out some new clothes." Dawn smiled at her.

"Wait, you two." Brock said, interrupting. Dawn stopped and stared at him rancidly. "We need to find the Pokemon Center before we go running off."

Dawn slapped her forehead. Ash chuckled, and May let out a small giggle.Hearthome was a fairly good sized city, and getting lost would likely turn out unpleasant.

* * *

After finding the Center, May had agreed to go shopping. Ash had gone with Pikachu to look for a place to eat, and Brock had chosen to do the laundry. After all that trauma with Raolin and Eevee, she felt like she hadn't shopped in forever. _Dawn is so energetic. I wonder just what kind of outfits she will pick._ She had also brought Buneary along outside her Pokeball. Buneary hopped and skipped happily alongside them, occasionally looking at May and giggling. For an odd reason, this made her a little uncomfortable. Despite that, May couldn't get over just how _cute_ it was. _I really need to catch one for myself. That fur perfectly matches...Eevee's._

That reminded her. She needed to call her parents and Max to ask how Eevee was doing. She didn't want to worry her friends, however, and decided to wait. She had only told Ash, and Ash had been good about keeping his mouth shut on the matter, something that she found very strange. Ash had been known to let his tongue get the better of him sometimes.

"So? What do you think?"

Bringing herself back to reality, she found that Dawn had on a rather exquisite looking green dress. The hem was wide and stopped just below her knees. She wore a green ribbon in her hair. She did a small twirl and curtsied. Buneary clapped with approval. "Bun, Buneary!" she squealed happily.

"I think it looks pretty good!" She said. "But it looks expensive."

Dawn let loose a large sigh."That's the problem. It's too expensive." She sighed again dejectedly Buneary matched her sigh, and Dawn disappeared behind the curtain and put her old outfit back on. "All the outfits here are too expensive." She said.

May nodded, somewhat disappointed. She had seen a dress that was an exact replica of the dress she had worn at Cameron Castle's festival dance, but the price tag was exorbitant. There was no way she was affording that. _Even if I was a good coordinator..._ May hung her head. Cameron Castle brought back some great memories. Ash had risked life and limb to get Pikachu back. He was always so determined, and always so fiercely loyal to his friends. _And yet...I had to go and leave him._ She let loose a deep sigh. _I don't deserve him as a friend._

Dawn came out of the dressing room. She saw that May was looking depressed again. This wasn't good. It might ruin her plans.

"I've an idea." She said suddenly. May blinked and looked at her. "Why don't we go for some ice cream? We can afford that at least."

"But...what about eating lunch?" May asked.

"No need to worry." She said, winking. "It's not like we're gonna get fat because of one sweet meal."

May simply shrugged.

* * *

After getting themselves a pair of cones, Dawn took them to a grooming shop in town to get Buneary's fur trimmed. Buneary had been bouncing excitedly at this, and kept blushing at the thought of Pikachu admiring her newly trimmed fur. At the grooming shop, she was in an ocean of bliss as the stylist washed her and snipped at small pieces of her fluff. Dawn and May were watching her being groomed as they finished off the last bits of ice cream. May was back into her more happy mood. As she swallowed the last piece of the delicious cone, Dawn saw her opportunity. No one else was in the grooming shop, and the stylist had no other appointments planned for that day, so they were alone. 

"So...Ash has told me all about you and your travels with him." She said. May was working down her cone, but stopped abruptly at Ash's name, her posture shifting. Dawn grinned at her.

"He...He has?" May asked.

"Yes, he has. But..." Dawn smiled broadly now. Small, pink blushes were forming on May's face. "But I'd like to hear your side of the story. Tell me more about Ash. He doesn't really talk about himself that often."

"Ok then." She said.

As Dawn thought, May's stories closely mirrored the ones that Ash had about her. They focused a lot on Ash and just how impressive he was, and just how closely bonded he was with his Pokemon. She recounted their first meetings, how he taught her through her first capture, how he would console her when she lost a contest, and how he would go to any lengths to protect his friends. She spoke of Lucario, of the battle with Team Aqua and Team Magma, how he would constantly thwart Team Rocket and their pseudo-villainous schemes. She then spoke of Manaphy and the Sea Temple, how she felt when she believed Ash to be dead. Her cheeks were almost glowing pink now. Dawn giggled internally again.

"-and so after he and I battled in that unofficial contest...I...left."

"Wow...the two of you have been through a lot." Dawn said.

"Yeah...I suppose we have." May replied, looking at the floor.

Dawn smiled. _Time to go for it!_

"You know," she said. "I've noticed Pikachu hanging around you a lot recently. Always close, always cuddling, and sometimes even sleeping next to you."

May blinked. Now that she mentioned it, Pikachu had been giving her a lot of attention. Attention that she welcomed gladly. But she simply attributed to Pikachu missing her a lot.

"And," Dawn said, a small ring in her voice. "And, they say that Pokemon and their trainers share the same feelings."

May went from pink to scarlet. "W-Wait, what?"

"Just as I said. I've heard that Pokemon tend to share the same feelings as their trainers. And looking at you..." She leaned in a bit closer to her. "I know you feel the same way."

If possible, May went even redder. "Wait, what makes y-you think that?" she asked.

"Oh please. A Zubat can see it all over you. Look at the way you've been describing Ash. You may deny it, or maybe not even know it, but you are falling in love with him." Dawn was smiling very, very broadly now. "And I'm fairly certain, that Ash is falling for you."

May stared at Dawn.

"No...Ash wouldn't want...me." She said. "I went and left him. I'm a terrible friend, and I'm a terrible coordinator. I don't deserve...to be with him."

Dawn winked at her, smiling at her unspoken confession. "No need to worry. Look at yourself. You're _very pretty._ You're a kind person. You're also a better coordinator than I am right now." She smiled. "I think you're a good match."

May hid her face. Any more blood rushing to her face would result in a bursting artery. Dawn put a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry, May." May mumbled something incoherent.

At that moment, the stylist called Dawn over. Buneary was ready. After paying, she began to quietly leave the store. Before opening the door, she turned to May.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit. I'm going to go and help Brock do the laundry. Ok? See you later."

After leaving the store, Buneary wriggled happily in her arm and spoke."Bun, Buneary bun?" She asked. ("Did it go well?")

Dawn smiled. "Yep...we're done with Step One. Now, can I count on you and Pikachu for step two?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait in between updates, here. This was a rough chapter to try and write, and then life had to poke its ugly little head here.

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 7: Watching a Healing Heart

"What? Where did you say the twerps were now?"

At an alley in Hearthome City, three figures sat down on the concrete. Two of them were human, a thin young man, and a shapely young woman. The third was small, of a feline shape, yet stood upright.

"Just what I said, Jessie." The young man said. He was tall and thin, wearing a white set of pants, and a loose shirt with a large R colored neatly into the fabric. His hair was around chin length, and was colored a light shade of lavender. His face was young and rather handsome, but held a look that was riddled with insecurity and a sort of simple frailty.

"The twerps left the city this morning." He continued.

"What!?" the woman named as Jessie shouted. The woman was tall, slender, and shapely. Her outfit closely matched that of the young man, though revealing. A small, split jacket fit snugly on her shoulders, beneath which there was a pitch black, small shirt that left her midriff exposed. She wore a small miniskirt that tightly fitted and accentuated her hips. She had on long, black boots that came above her knees. Her hair was long and red, and was made into a flamboyantly curved hairdo, almost as a fisherman's hook.

"I thought for sure they'd stick around. There's a big contest hall here in the city, and I want to stick around and win! James, you better not be lying!" Her face was contorted in a look of extreme annoyance. The young man, addressed as James, looked down and sighed.

"I saw a rather large and prestigious gym in town." He said, looking up thoughtfully. "It is a little odd that they'd skip out on it."

"If ya think that's odd," The small creature said in a heavy accent. "Getta loada dis. The twoip with the red bandana's with em."

"Meowth, are you serious?" Jessie said, almost shocked. "I thought she left them a while ago..."

Meowth shrugged. "I ain't got no idea why the twoip in red is with 'em, But they still left."

"So what will we do?" James asked.

"You numskull." Meowth said. "We follow 'em! I remember that...whatever her name, she had some pretty good Pokemon. It ain't like we gotta always go after dat Pikachu."

"Yes," replied James. "I seem to recall her having a strong Blaziken that threw us all for a loop."

"Yeah...We could really give something like Dat to da Boss." Meowth's eyes went extremely wide.

_Imagine da Boss on a cold winter's night out in da middle of one of his grand log cabins. Da snowstorm got so bad dat the power goes out in da whole place. He has a fireplace and lotsa wood ta keep himself warm, but nothing ta light it with. In comes Blaziken. A blast from its wrist fire and bammo, da Boss stays warm da whole night. Afta comin home, da Boss decides to take judo lessons, but no one makes for a good sparrin' partner. Blaziken den comes and gives da Boss a good woikout. And den he'll say,_

"_Meowth and his friends sent me something dat not only saved my life, but it help me get stronger. Dey deserve a big bonus for dis fabulous Blaziken."_

"Yes..." Jessie and James both said dreamily, sighing as they slumped to their seats. Suddenly, Jessie spoke up vehemently, a fire appearing in her eyes.

"Forget the Contests now! Let's go after Pikachu and that Blaziken!"

"Yeah!" James and Meowth shouted at the same time.

"Now, what's the plan?" She asked, bringing her voice down.

"Uhh..." Meowth let out. "That is...uhh...I...haven't thought of one." He sighed deeply. Jessie fell over in exasperation.

"I have an idea." Said James. Jessie immediately sat up. "A very good idea, actually..."

* * *

("Pikachu, are you sure about this?")

Buneary and Pikachu were away from the rest of the group. The other four were setting up a campsite on the edge of another large, rocky forest. Buneary had Dawn's plan rumbling through her head. It was sweetly romantic, but it was risky. Especially for Pikachu. She didn't want to see Pikachu harmed at all. She got very close to him, watching as he began to fidget nervously. Buneary had noticed that he seemed really nervous around her lately. That gave her hope. _(Please...PLEASE let him like me..._)

Putting aside those thoughts for a moment, she put her full attention back on Pikachu. Pikachu's nervousness was a little different now. That was to be expected. _(Pikachu is brave...and awesome...but this is really...risky.)_

("Are you really, really sure you want to do this?") She asked. She put a paw on his shoulder. Pikachu flinched almost as if stung, but turned to her and stared directly into her eyes. His breathing was irregular, and he took a deep breath to try and return his rhythm to normal.

("It's for Pikapi. It will make Pikapi happy. And it will make May happy. If it works, we will all be happy.") Pikachu looked down. ("I am not looking forward to this.")

Buneary squeezed his shoulder slightly. Smiling in much the same manner as Dawn would at the beginning of an undertaking, she began with Dawn's most frequent utterance.

("No need to worry, Pikachu. I won't let you do it yourself. I'll help you!") Her smile became broad. Pikachu blushed at her and scratched his ear.

("Thank you so much, Buneary. Aside from Pikapi, you're the best friend I have.")

Buneary froze. Her mind went completely wild, but her body did not move. Pikachu shifted at her, scratching his ears in confusion. Deciding suddenly, that he didn't want to be around any longer if he had accidentally said something wrong, he gave a short nod to her.

("I'm gonna see how they're doing setting up the camp. See you later, Buneary.") Buneary, still frozen, sad nothing. Pikachu disappeared.

_(Did...he say what I think he said? He...thinks of me as his best friend?_)

Buneary's cheeks began to glow a deep red. Covering her face with her neatly trimmed fluff, paying no heed to how it was being warped, she began to bounce up and down. She had never felt so happy.

* * *

That next morning, as the sun peeped on the mountaintop, Buneary came out of her ball and began to pretty herself up. _(Pikachu and the others are still asleep. I guess I'll go for a walk.) _As she left the tent, she noticed that May was absent from hers. Shrugging, she began to walk slowly along the pathway, breathing in the morning's freshness. A Wurmple idly crawled on the trunk of a nearby tree. She wished it a good morning, and continued walking, occasionally skipping to her thoughts of Pikachu. After a considerable amount of time She heard an odd rustling in the trees nearby. _(I wonder what that could be?)_ She drew closer to the noise and perked up both ears, concentrating her hearing. This time, she heard a voice. _(Wait...is that May's voice?) _Rushing in the direction it seemed to come, she came to a small clearing.

"All right Blaziken, now, Flamethrower!"

May stood there, in a battle pose. Her eyes were focused on the tall, red bird that had flames surging from its mouth at a large boulder. Nearby was a small, blue turtle, spitting water, putting out any fires that unintentionally were being started by the wayward fires that were pouring from Blaziken. May shifted her pose.

"Keep it up Squirtle...We'll try not to burn down the forest. Now, Blaziken, another Flamethrower, and this time, stop and try to run through it! Blaze Kick the rock!"

Blaziken let loose more flame, then quickly jumped through the surge with its leg extended. Still more fire formed around its feet, as it flew faster. The Flamethrower swirled, and then burst as Blaziken came in contact with the rock. Squirtle gushed forth water at the edges of the rock, burned lichen scorching large areas on the side where Blaziken had kicked it.

"Good job, Blaziken. We...we might have a chance!" Her hand came upwards. After Squirtle doused the last of the small fires, she held out Squirtle's Pokeball, recalling it and thanking it on a job well done. "Ok, Blaziken...we can rest now."

"Blaaaaze." Blaziken responded, sitting down. To Buneary's ears, it was simply a moan.

May walked over to it and gave it a hug. Sitting down next to it, she sighed deeply. Buneary perked her ears a little further. She was curious about what she would say, but she kept herself hidden from view. After a moment, May finally spoke.

"Ash...you were right." She said to herself. "I really should go for it. I...I can beat him!"

Blaziken nodded at her. ("Yes, we can.")

May smiled again.

"I've been thinking, Blaziken. Can you keep a secret?" Blaziken stared at her. May continued.

"Ever since I came back, I've noticed something." Her cheeks began to glow. "Ash... Ash seems to be even cooler, more mature than he ever was. In fact, he really surprised me with what he said the other day. He's the one to help spur me on. Because of him, I can get better."

Buneary focused her ears ever more heavily. All other sound seemed to fade, all she heard was May's voice.

"I've noticed...Ash is always on my mind. He's always been there for me. He's helped me through so much. And he's helped Max, he's helped Brock, I'm sure he's helped Dawn...Ash is so giving, so selfless. Anyways...I just can't get him out of my mind."

Her blush went from pink to scarlet red.

"Dawn was right. I'm...in love with Ash."

Buneary smiled. _(Dawn will be happy. I hope Ash will be, too.) _Dawn's plans had so far gone well. She was right about May: Getting her to admit her feelings was considerably easier than it will be for Ash. _(Pikachu's so...oblivious. I try, and try, but what he said last night was the best I've ever had. If Ash is any way like Pikachu, it will be tough.)_ Smiling, she continued to watch her as she continued speaking with Blaziken about keeping secrets.

Suddenly, she felt two gloved hands clamp around her body. They pulled her back quickly. She heard a voice speak.

"We'll take this one, too."

Buneary screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for my long absence. A combined factor of real life and a lack of my creative side prevented me from moving forward with this fic. This chapter, as well as the next one, are both hard to write.

Well, at any rate, here's my latest chapter, Hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 8: Suffering the Balloons, Part 1

Drew paced up and down in the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod City. He had been extremely anxious the last few days. Because of the dangerous situation involving the coordinators and contests, he thought it wise to wait out the situation there, in the safety of the big city. As he paced, he kept his eye on a small portable television he had acquired at the gigantic broadcast tower in town. He was watching closely the story that was on the Johto News.

"...Reports that the dangerous Raolin Dhyme was seen boarding a small private boat and headed north, in the direction of Sinnoh. Still for safety reasons and the possible credibility..."

_Sinnoh? _Drew thought to himself. There were rumors about that May had gone to Sinnoh to look for her friends after Raolin crushed both Eevee and her morale. This was something that in a way, concerned him. To him, May was the one rival that he felt he had to challenge himself to. He had talked often about her with Solidad, his mentor figure and the one to hand him his first loss. He knew from that point on that Solidad was a bit above and beyond what he would be capable of, and he needed to focus on a rival at his own class to make him challenge himself. That rival became none other than May.

He ran a hand through his hair. He had been quite frequent in giving May roses, a symbol of love and admiration. But he never really saw May as a target for affection. To him, he felt he was years away from relationships. He saw the roses as more of a symbol that the two of them were to be rivals: _She_ was to be the one he strived himself to beat. But at the same time, he tried to get on friendly terms with her as best he could. Being friends with a pretty girl like May was never a bad thing, especially if she's a good person, as May was.

Things were complicated, now. May's complete defeat changed things. Not only had she seemed to give up and go to her friends, but Raolin had started a destructive crusade to destroy the contest scene. He put aside his thoughts, and realized something. If May had gone to Sinnoh as the rumors had said, then she was in deep trouble and needed to be warned. Her father was the Gym Leader of Petalburg. If he was to warn her, her family was the best bet. He walked to one of the video phones, looked up the number, and called.

"Hello. Maple residence." said a young voice. On the screen was a young boy, not very tall, with short, dark hair and extremely thick glasses. The boy blinked. "Wait..it's Drew! So why are you calling here?"

"You're that little brother of May's. Was it Mort, or..." he said, genuinely unsure.

"It's Max! And who are you calling little! I'm almost old enough to be a trainer!"

"Yeah that's great. Now listen. There's something important I need to tell you..."

* * *

Dawn awoke to the bright morning sun shining through the crack in her tent. She sat up and let loose a long, deep yawn. Taking a small look around her tent to find her little mirror, she noticed that Buneary's pokeball was left open. _Buneary's out taking a walk. Wonder if she's got Pikachu on the brain._ Giggling, she ran her hands through her hair. _Great. Bed-head again. Good thing May lets me borrow some spray._ Taking out the spare bottle that May had lent her, she fixed and prettied up her cobalt blue hair, dressed in her typical attire of a black tank top, white undershirt, and exceedingly short pink skirt, emerging from the tent moments later, holding Buneary's Pokeball.

In usual fashion, Brock was up and about, already getting breakfast ready. Pikachu emerged from Ash's tent, yawning sleepily. He waved at Dawn and then looked back into his tent. Surprisingly, Ash emerged. However, he looked disheveled and sleepy, more so than was typical. _He looks like he hasn't slept at all._ _Hmm. Maybe thoughts of a pretty girl?_ With a bubbly giggle, she walked over to him confidently. As she did so, she glanced at May's tent. It was empty. She stopped and stared at it. Now this was odd. She glanced back at Ash, who seemed to notice May's apparent absence himself. His eyes sunk slightly.

"Good morning, Ash!" she said, in her usual cheerful fashion. Ash grumbled a good morning and began to sleepily look around the camp. After a moment, he stopped and turned to Dawn.

"Hey...where is May at?" he asked, his voice slow. He yawned deeply.

"Good question." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Brock stood up, interrupting his work at the cooking pot and stared at May's tent. He smiled.

"I think she left to do some morning exercise. She was up when i was waking up. She left with several Pokeballs." He stared off towards the forest.

"I see." Ash said. There was a loud grumbling noise. Ash held his stomach. "I'm starving. When do we eat?"

Dawn sweatdropped and very nearly fell over. _Ash, you're not going to have a girlfriend for very long if you put your stomach above everything else._ Brock shook his head, chuckling at Ash.

"Not until May gets back." he said. He turned to Dawn, who still shook her head at Ash. He noticed that Dawn held an open Pokeball. "So, who's gone?" he asked.

"Buneary." Dawn replied. Pikachu's ears perked up slightly. Dawn smiled at him. "I think she went for a walk. Who knows though. She'll be back, no need to worry." She winked at Pikachu. Pikachu let out a sigh and turned away, apparently embarassed. Dawn fought a giggle, and was nearly defeated. Ash scratched his head at Pikachu's reaction.

After some time, Ash became fidgety. Brock had finished preparing breakfast: a mix of scrambled eggs, red peppers, and ham. But it had grown late now, as the expertly crafted breakfast was beginning to get cold. Suddenly, growling stomach and all, Ash stood up.

"May's been gone for too long." He said. " She could have gotten lost. I'm going to go look!"

With that, he grabbed his pack and dashed off. Pikachu followed and hopped on his shoulder, staring straight ahead. Brock frantically waved his arms fruitlessly.

"ASH! WAIT!" Brock screamed. In the distance, Ash turned around and yelled back. "I'll go find her and bring her back!"

Brock, frustrated, grabbed a Pokeball. Dawn rushed to him and grabbed his arm. "Wait." she said. Brock stared at her, bewildered. She smiled. "Let him be. This is perfect."

"Wait...why?" Brock asked, the confusion plain on his face despite his thinly squinted eyes.

"I guess I better tell you what I've been planning for those two." Dawn said, smiling. "But you MUST keep this a secret..."

* * *

May was searching about, behind trees, along natural alleys, and past thickets. She had heard that scream, and recognized the voice as Dawn's Buneary. Granted, she didn't have the natural heroism that Ash often had in situations like this, but Dawn was a good friend, and she didn't want to let down one of her best friends. Blaziken was by her side, eyes going in every direction, flames blazing intensely from his talons, a protective anger in his eyes. Blaziken was loyal to her like only Pikachu and Ash could match.

After some time, she heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was running. Ducking behind a tree, she watched the road carefully. Two figures, a small one on all fours, and a human-shaped one, were dashing along the path. "Ok Blaziken...Get ready." She said. Blaziken nodded at her. Gulping nervously, she put her hands to her mouth and shouted.

"HEY!"

The figure stopped short and turned back to her. Coming into full view, the figure called her name.

"May!" It was Ash.

Blushing slightly, May hailed him to her. Losing her balance, she tripped on a root and fell down. Blaziken tried to catch her, but only fell over himself. Ash ran to May' side and stopped, slightly panting. "I've found you." He said.

May shifted to a sitting position. Blaziken stood up. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah." Ash replied. "Everyone at the camp's waiting on you. I got worried because you hadn't come. Are you all right?"

"Ash...I'm fine." She said, her blush deepening slowly. _At least he cares for me._

"You haven't seen Buneary around, have you?" he asked. Pikachu's ears twitched.

"I-I heard Buneary scream not too long ago. So I went looking for her. She sounded really scared." She glanced off down a gap between two trees. Pikachu's eyes went wide with worry. _(No!)_ "But Ash, now that you're here, we can find her together." May said.

"But what about telling Dawn?"Ash said.

Pikachu suddenly dashed away through the gap, crying out loud as he went. ("Buneary! Where are you! Buneary, hang in there!") Ash shouted at him, unable to make his friend stop. May watched a moment, then looked back at Ash. Ash clenched a fist.

"Looks like Pikachu made my choice easy." He said. He turned to her sharply. "I'm going after him. You go tell Dawn and Brock what's going on."

May shook her head. "No, Ash. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Ash blurted out. May's eyes became resolute.

"Please, Ash. Let me come with you." She said. "I have to do this. I have to prove to myself...that I won't let my friends down again. Ash...you've always helped me. I want to try helping Dawn. I want to be...like you, Ash. Please. Let me come."

"I guess I can't argue with that." he said. He reached out a hand to May. Hesitantly, and with a burning red face, May took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet, quite close to him. Ash nodded to her at her, and she smiled at him.

"Let's go." He said. May recalled Blaziken back to the ball. Ash pulled out his own ball and threw it. "Staravia! Try and find any sign of Pikachu or Buneary!"

Staravia nodded and flew off with a screech. Ash looked back at May and smiled.

"We'll find Buneary. You won't let Dawn down." He said.

May's still red face darkened as she gave him a happy, encouraged smile. "No I won't...Not with you, Ash."


	9. Chapter 9

The next two chapters were written as a whole. I have a few things to finish up with the next chapter, but it will be posted in a few days. Emotions are beginning to run high in this chapter.

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 9: Suffering the Balloons, Part Two

"So how is this going to work again, James?" Jessie asked, looking at the glass bubble holding the struggling Buneary. Buneary was shooting Ice Beams at the glass, with no results.

"It's an exchange." James replied. "Both her and the blue haired twerp share similar interests. I can see them becoming friends very quickly."

"Ahhh, I see!" Jessie exclaimed. "They do share very similar interests. And seeing as how They're all so goody-goody, We're sure to see them all come to puffball's rescue."

The trio laughed.

"Wow Jim," Said Meowth. "Dis isn't like you ta come up with the good ideas."

"Although...my plan was to capture the blue haired girl...but this works too." James replied, scratching his head.

"We can only hope." Jessie said, smirking at Buneary. "You're going to finally break our legion of bad luck. I suppose it's true what they say about rabbit's feet." She let loose a boisterous laugh. James and Meowth joined her.

In her bubble, Buneary beat on the side of the bubble with her long, but sturdy ears. Despite being scared out of her gourd, the comment about rabbit's feet had sent her into indignation. She wasn't foolish, however, and eventually stopped banging. All her attempts to escape the bubble had been fruitless, and her ears were beginning to hurt. Angry or not, she wasn't getting free of that bubble herself. Sitting down in frustration, all she could do was wait for rescue. _(Pikachu...Please come soon.)_

In the distance, she saw a large bird fly away. For some reason, it gave her hope.

* * *

As Pikachu ran, he felt completely confused. It wasn't like him to simply dash away like he did, unless it was for Pikapi's sake. And yet, at the mention that Buneary could be hurt, or in danger, he had done exactly that. This was all too strange for him. He had left Pikapi for her. Did that mean he cared more for her than Pikapi?

_(I care for her. I care for her a lot.)_ Pikachu's thoughts were beginning to race. He slowed his running as his stomach twisted in knots. She was all that was in his thoughts now. _(The more I think about her...the more I care about her. I...what am I feeling?)_ And then, it hit him. _(Is this...what Misty and Dawn called...love? Do I love Buneary?) _If this was true, then it all made sense to him now. _(If Pikapi and I share feelings...those feelings for May were Pikapi's feelings...They're the same as what I feel for Buneary right now. If this is what Dawn called "Love"...then Pikapi loves May.)_ Stopping at a small clearing, he took a breath. _(And I...love Buneary.)_ With that said in his mind, Pikachu instantly felt better. The knots vanished. ("I love her.") He said to himself aloud. His eyes became set, He had an even greater reason to look for her now...to go and save her. A new knot appeared, one of worry. Looking up at the sky, he noticed Staravia flying by.

("Heeey! Staravia!") Pikachu called out. Staravia stopped and flew down.

("Pikachu!") It said, landing. ("I was told to look for you and Buneary.")

("I'm sure.") Pikachu replied. ("I left Pikapi in a hurry to find her. Have you seen her?")

Staravia paused. ("No, at least not directly.") he said, looking back in the direction he had come from. ("But I did see Team Rocket back that way. They had a small brown thing in a glass ball.")

Pikachu's eyes blazed, and body tensed. _(Typical. Very typical.)_ He took two steps forward. Staravia looked on anxiously. Looking back at Staravia, Pikachu nodded. ("Go tell Pikapi and May where Team Rocket is.")

("What about you?") Staravia asked, cocking his head.

("I'm going to save Buneary.")

Giving Staravia a final nod, he dashed off as quickly as he could.

_(Love.)_ Pikachu smiled slightly as he ran. Bad situation aside, he realized how much he enjoyed the feeling. _(If this really is love...I don't ever want to stop.)_

* * *

Ash and May had been walking through the forest in the same direction Pikachu had vanished earlier. There was no true pathway here, only underbrush and trees. The underbrush was thick in some places but rare in others: Pikachu, though in haste, seemed to have avoided the thick underbrush as he ran by, as they showed no signs of being disturbed. May kept close behind Ash, often with a hand on his shoulder, her cheeks somewhat red. This reminded her of the time where she and Ash had been caught alone in the wilderness: During that time, Ash had rescued her from a Donphan's Rollout attack. Except now, a friend's Pokemon was in danger now, not her. And that was what she needed to worry about.

She thought for a moment as they walked. At the mere mention that Buneary was in trouble, Pikachu dashed away recklessly, and completely ignored Ash. This she found extremely odd. Pikachu was loyal to the grave when it came to Ash. She knew that Buneary and Pikachu were friends, but even if a friend was in trouble, Pikachu would usually follow Ash while going to save them.

"Hey...Ash?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Ash said.

"Do you know why Pikachu ran off like he did?" She asked, her free hand on her chin. "It really isn't like him to do that."

Ash stopped and paused for a second. "I don't have any idea." he replied after a minute. "Admittedly, Pikachu's a bit more level headed than I am. But...there's something about Buneary."

"Hmm?" May sounded. _Did I just hear him say Pikachu was more level-headed than him?_

"Buneary's always acting kind of weird around Pikachu." He continued. "You've kinda seen it yourself. Always blushing, sometimes hiding her face in her fluff, and sometimes always trying to cuddle up to him." May nodded at Ash. She had noticed. In fact, Dawn mentioned it to her. Ash began to walk forward, May close behind with her hand on his shoulder. For some reason, every time May put her hand on his shoulder, his stomach did a flip. He tried to ignore it without a slight blush, but failed, and scratched his head. He continued his words, oblivious to their irony.

"Dawn called it a crush." He said. "I don't know why that would make Pikachu want to run off like that."

May frowned, a small piece of her heart cracking a little. _He still...doesn't get it at all._ Still, she wasn't without hope. Ash was getting more and more mature each day. Saying that Pikachu was more level headed than him proved it, as it was unusual for Ash to mention his own faults in that way.

"I think I understand why Pikachu ran off." She said. Ash looked at her somewhat quizzically. _And I really hope you will soon, Ash._

Suddenly, Staravia flew down in front of them. Ash moved towards it and motioned for it to land.

"Well? Any sign of them?" Ash asked as its feet touched the ground.

Staravia let out a stream of cries and pointed off ahead. There was faint noises coming from that direction, and a few Pokemon were beginning to scurry away from it.

"Great. Thanks, Staravia! Now, can you do me another favor?"

Staravia flapped its wings and flew upwards. Ash nodded at it. "Go tell Brock and Dawn what's going on! We might need their help!" With a loud cry, Staravia sped off in the direction of the camp.

May looked at Ash and gripped his shoulder tightly. He nodded at her, and the two of them left running, a clear direction to follow at last.

"We're coming to get you, Pikachu and Buneary. Hold on."


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the long awaited chapter 10.

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 10: Suffering the Baloons, part 3

"Well, shall we go to the twerps now? They're not showing up." James said, yawning with boredom.

"Wait, it's early yet." Jessie said. "They might not have gotten up yet, comfortable little..." Her voice trailed off as she saw a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she said.

"Show yaself!" Meowth yelled, bearing claws.

Buneary, hopeful, turned her attention to the rustle and gasped when the source came out in the open.

("Pikachu!") she shouted, as hope and relief flooded her. She began to whack at the glass with her ears again.

("Buneary!") Pikachu yelled. He turned back to the astonished Team Rocket, who were at a loss for words. Pikachu's eyes burned like a diety's wrath. Sparks crackled dangerously from his cheeks, and all fur was standing on end. Crouching on all fours, tail straight up in the air, he advanced on them slowly.

("What are you doing to her?!") He shouted at them, his voice threatening. ("If you've hurt her at all, I swear I'll paralyze you all for a week!")

Buneary didn't know whether to be pleased, frightened, or worried. She had never heard Pikachu try to intimidate like that. And he was doing it for her defense. Still, this was a new side to Pikachu that she had never seen. She had seen him angry, but never like this. At the same time, she knew that Pikachu was walking into a trap, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"What's he saying, Meowth?" James asked, cowed.

"He's sayin' dat if we've hurt Buneary' he's gonna paralyze us for a week!" Meowth sounded frightened. They all knew what Pikachu was capable of: After six thousand times of getting shocked into the disco years of hair fashion and subsequently blown up, Meowth knew that Pikachu could - and probably _would_ - make good on his threat.

Jessie's look went from astonished to angry in a blink. "Your little fluffball's no more hurt than you ever were with us..." she said. "But what makes YOU think YOU can make threats! James! Start up the Balloon!"

James snapped out of his astonished stupor and ran over to a lever, pulling it. Both Jessie and Meowth ran next to the lever as a large hot air balloon, much larger than their typical balloon, inflated and floated skyward, a basket appearing to carry the three. The balloon had no particular shape, instead simply having a large, red R on four sides. The glass orb Buneary was imprisoned in was attached to a large tentacle coming from the bottom of the machine. On the other side, was a much larger glass orb that opened and snapped shut.

Pikachu's eyes narrowed, and the sparks began to dance with the ground around him. Jessie waggled her finger at Pikachu.

"Ah ah ah!" She said. "This machine of ours absorbs electricity and turns it into a weapon." She pressed a button. A small, metal rod appeared next to Buneary at the entrance to the tube. Buneary stared at it as if it were a loaded gun pressed against her head.

"If you hit us with your Electric attacks..." James said, smiling sadistically.

"Fluffball's gettin' the jolt of her life!" Meowth finished with a cackle.

Panic began to rise up Buneary's spine. She watched as Pikachu's posture shifted considerably. The sparks vanished, and Pikachu stood upright, eyes closed. ("Whatever you do...don't hurt her.") he said. Tears began to form in Buneary's eyes.

After Meowth translated, Jessie smirked at Pikachu. "That's better." she said. "Oh, don't worry...we're not going to hurt her. She's far too valuable as a bargaining tool."

("What?!") Pikachu shouted. His blood was running very, very hot now. Jessie smirked at him.

"Easy." She said. "We'll let go of Buneary...for you."

"Wait, Jessie!"James said. "That's not-" Jessie silenced him with a fist. "You'll see." she whispered. She turned her attention back to Pikachu, who was staring at her darkly. "Well, what do you say, Pikachu? Or shall we drift away on the wind, and you never see your precious fluffball ever again?"

For the first time in his life, Pikachu felt completely defeated against Team Rocket. There were many options he could take, however all but one of them put Buneary in a huge amount of danger...He felt he had no choice here, until an idea formed in his head. Trap or no, his only option was surrender. Pikachu raised his arms and looked away. The tears spilled from Buneary's eyes.

("No Pikachu...you can't do this!") She futilely beat on the sides of her prison with her arms now. The larger glass orb reached down and captured Pikachu as the helpless Buneary looked on, unable to do anything but watch.

When Pikachu's orb was in place, Pikachu stared at them, intensity in his eyes. ("Ok. I've given myself up. Now...Let her go.")

Meowth smirked as he translated. Jessie burst into a sadistically mirthful fit of laughter.

"You know us MUCH better than that, my little bug zapper." She said. "Now, we have TWO bargaining tools! Not to mention, if the little red twerp doesn't give up that Blaziken, we'll STILL have our present for the boss! We can't lose now!" And again, she went into a long bubble of uncomfortable laughter, James and Meowth joining in.

Pikachu shook his head at them. He DID know better. He looked over at Buneary's orb. She was scared...and crying. He gave her a reassuring nod. _(Be strong. I'll get us out of here.)_ Smiling at her, he set his legs, and, to the horror of the watching Team Rocket, began to savagely Iron Tail his glass prison. Over and over he beat on the glass, until...

"PIKACHU!" a voice rang out.

("Pikapi!) He shouted, looking down. Buneary had stopped crying, and looked down, gasping happily at what she saw. Ash stood there below, hands in fists, with May right behind her, a Pokeball in her hand. Ash grabbed a Pokeball of his own.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing with Pikachu and Buneary, as if I have to ask!" he shouted.

"Give them back!" May said, getting ready to toss her Pokeball.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Listen, is that a whine I hear?"

"It's noisy to me, but it's so familiar..."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Chasing you twerps around, as we have always done.."

"But this time, it is certain that we have won!"

"A twerp's a twerp, no matter her name..."

"She's gone away once, but now faces her shame!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth, that's a name!"

"We've put you do-gooders in your place..."

"We're Team Rocket..."

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobba, wobba!"

"Mime Mime!"

"You haven't won yet!" May said, contempt in her voice. "And what kind of weird motto is that!?"

Jessie and James nearly fell over. Furious, Jessie leaned over the railing and shook her fist.

"How DARE you mock us!" she shouted.

"We've always been losers, but today we're winners!" James answered.

"Red twoipette, hand over your Blaziken, or else ya will never see either a dese two again!" Meowth finished.

May's eyes flew wide open as she gasped. _They...they want my Blaziken?_ Ash turned to her.

"Don't do it, May. They won't give us back anything." May looked at him. His free hand clenched into another fist, and that same determined look that she knew now she had fallen in love with reappeared. She looked back at Team Rocket and held a fist of her own up.

"You want Blaziken?" She said, smiling slightly. "Here you go! Blaziken, Sky Uppercut! Aim for Buneary's tentacle!"

May threw Blaziken's Pokeball into the air. In a burst of vigorous light, Blaziken launched upwards like a missile, talon glowing white. Team Rocket looked on, horrified as the fierce punch connected, causing the tentacle to crumple, but not quite break. Seeing her chance, Buneary rammed the side, using her momentum to break the tentacle, plummeting to the ground. Pikachu shouted, scared that the fall could hurt her. With the tentacle no longer having power, the orb opened, releasing Buneary as she fell. Ash hurtled forward and caught her before she could hit the ground, rolling out of the way of the still plummeting orb. Relieved, Pikachu turned his attention to the orb again, this time to the connection to the tentacle, and resumed his Iron Tails. Buneary, shaken but safe, turned to the balloon and shouted.

("You can do it, Pikachu!")

Team Rocket stared. Pikachu was pounding on the tentacle now, and harder than ever after Buneary's encouraging shout. Buneary had been freed, and Blaziken was poised to launch a second attack. Jessie and James pulled out their Pokeballs.

"Seviper! Go waste those twerps!" Jessie threw the ball as a long, snake like creature with tiger-like fangs and a sword-like tail came forth, a threatening glare in its eyes.

"Carnevine, help get that fluffball back!" James threw his ball as a green creature, long vines covering the body with a large, toothy head, suddenly latched his teeth on James' scalp. "As soft as my hair is, I don't mean that!"

Carnevine released James and launched itself to the ground. It looked at Seviper, then at Blaziken, who was posing threateningly, wrists ablaze. Ash readied his Pokeball until May stopped him with a hand.

"No Ash, let me." She said. "I have to do this."

Ash nodded at her, understanding. This was a perfect situation for her to completely regain her confidence. _What better way than a battle?_

"Ok." He said, smiling at her, and holding his fist in front of his face. "Go get 'em, May!"

May smiled back, cheeks going pink from his encouragement. "Ok...Squirtle, take the stage!" The blue turtle appeared out of the light of the ball and struck a stance, ready for battle.

Jessie was screaming. "Seviper, Poison Tail!" Seviper's sword-like tail went purple as it rushed forward towards Squirtle, malice gleaming in its eye.

"Carnevine, Bullet Seed!" Carnevine opened its toothy grin and spat out numerous glowing seeds in Blaziken's direction.

May smiled at them confidently. "Ok...Squirtle, dodge it and use Tackle! Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

Squirtle avoided the purple tail and rammed into the side of the long serpent. Blaziken, ignoring the seeds, slammed its talon into Carnevine, scorching it badly and knocking it backwards into Seviper.

"All right now...Blaziken, Sky Uppercut them back into their baloon!"

Blaziken leaped forward, arm glowing, and with fierce power, knocked both Carnevine and Seviper back into their respective trainers. Meowth looked around, bewildered and horrified, until his eyes went down to the tentacles.

("GO PIKACHU!") Buneary shouted. Pikachu, vigor magnified by her encouraging shouts, readied another Iron Tail. Tail glowing, he struck the connection with high force, causing it to break free. Buneary cheered, and shouted that Pikachu punish them now. Recovering from being knocked over, Team Rocket came face to face with a triumphant, and still angry Pikachu.

("Remember what I said about paralyzing you three?") He said, sparks crackling dangerously like before. ("Well, that's just what I'm about to do.")

With that, Pikachu's cheeks exploded, and a fierce electrical charge blasted its way through the balloon and the bodies of Team Rocket and their Pokemon. With a colossal blast, the balloon burst, as Pikachu abandoned the balloon, being caught by Blaziken. The trio flew off into the horizon.

"We're blasting off again!"

After landing and setting down Pikachu, May called back both Blaziken and Squirtle. Ash stepped to her side and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her face to paint red.

"Wow, May...you were great!" He said. May smiled, but found herself without words.

"Ash! May!" Without warning, Brock, Dawn, and Staravia burst into the clearing. Ash recalled Staravia and waved.

"Hey!" he shouted. May let out a small laugh, happy now, and also waved.

When Brock and Dawn caught up to them, Brock surveyed around. "So," he said. "Team Rocket again?"

"Yep. And we'd still be fighting them, if not for May." Ash replied. May's face darkened again.

"Oh, Stop it, Ash! I'm not that great!" she said. Dawn smiled at them. _Jackpot!_ She began to look around for Buneary.

"Hey guys?" she asked. Everyone turned to her. "Where are Buneary and Pikachu?"

* * *

After landing with Blaziken, Pikachu immediately rushed to Buneary. She smiled broadly at him as he approached.

("Pikachu...you were amazi-ahh!")

Buneary was cut off with a gasp as Pikachu caught her in a tight embrace. ("I'm glad...I'm glad you're safe.")

Buneary was speechless. So much blood rushed to her face at once that she nearly fainted. Pikachu held her still in this embrace, and she was loving every moment of it. But the sudden closeness was far too much for her.

("P-Pikachu...I'm fine.") She said. ("Are...are you OK?")

Pikachu released her and took her hand. ("Follow me, Buneary. I want to talk to you, and this isn't something I want everyone to know just yet.")

After some time, they came to a small tree sapling. Deciding this was as good a place as any, he turned back to what he hoped could be his love.

("What did you..want to talk about, Pikachu?") she asked, nervous.

Pikachu took a deep breath. Butterflies bounced in his stomach now. But he felt it was now, or never.

("Buneary...today with Team Rocket showed me something.") He said, his eyes losing themselves in hers. ("I learned something very important to me today.")

("What did you learn?") Pikachu put his hands on her shoulders. Buneary gasped again, and if possible, went even redder.

("I learned Buneary...I learned finally. I learned what Love is.") Pikachu smiled at her.

("You...you have?") Pikachu nodded at her.

("Yes, I have.") He said. ("I also learned that I care...deeply...about...")

Buneary's eyes grew hopeful, and her heart was racing. ("You care about...")

("I C-care about...y-you, Buneary.") He said. ("I learned...th-that...I...l-love you.")

Buneary's eyes began to spill over in tears of joy. ("Are...you really saying this? I'm...not dreaming?") Pikachu shook his head and brought his arms around her.

Buneary was at a complete loss for words. Her tears poured like fountains, and she buried her face in his shoulder. Thinking he had said something wrong, he pulled away from her, eyes apologetic. With a shake of her head, Buneary dismissed his thoughts and leaned forward, catching Pikachu in a warm, loving kiss. The rest of the world melted, and the two of them only saw, or felt, each other. Nothing else mattered to them. Breaking the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Deciding to head back to camp, they walked along, hand in hand.

("Dawn will be happy.") Pikachu said.

("But not nearly as happy as I am.") She replied. Pikachu smiled at her and drew her in for another kiss. After the kiss broke, her eyes went to her feet.

("Yes, Dawn will be happy...but what about Ash and May?")


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 11: Through the Eyes of a Friend

"_Aww, how cute!" Dawn said, clapping and smiling. _

"_Way to go, Pikachu_."_ Brock said, giving Pikachu a thumbs up. _

Leaning against a tree stump in his sleeping bag, Ash looked up at the beautiful night sky, unable to sleep. His mind was dwelling on the sight that greeted him the morning before, after they had gone to look for Pikachu and Buneary. They had eventually turned up at the campsite, but not in the way anyone had ever expected: They were arm in arm, and leaning against each other. Both were very comfortable and looked very happy. And then, Buneary leaned over and kissed him right on the mouth. Dawn and Brock both gushed when they saw it, but for some reason, May blushed very red and began to steal glances at Ash, something that he noticed. He didn't understand it. _Does she want to be kissed or something?_

Kissing. For some reason, thinking about that made him feel weird. Not disgusted, as he had felt in the past, but just weird. He recalled his trip through the Orange Islands with Tracey and Misty. On one island, they came across a pair of bickering trainers, a boy and a girl, who lived right next to each other. The two had a pair of Nidoran, one male, and one female. Despite the ongoing fight between their trainers, the two Pokemon cared for each other. He remembered how Misty had hatched a plan to get the two of the trainers together: A plan that had, in the end, proven itself successful. He remembered the moment when the two Nidoran kissed. He also remembered the question he asked Misty a few moments later.

"_Do people change when they get kissed?"_

This puzzled him greatly at the time. But now, a few years later, it made a bit of sense to him. Both of the Nidoran had evolved following that kiss. That certainly changed them. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought that, maybe the change wasn't on the surface. He glanced at Pikachu and Buneary, happily sleeping arm in arm, snuggled against each other. The two of them had kissed, yet nothing seemed to change about them, at least on the outside. But he watched them both through the day. Something had certainly changed. For one, Buneary was no longer bashful or flirty, instead, she was happy, and eager to be close to Pikachu. Likewise Pikachu wasn't nervous or fidgety around Buneary anymore, instead he seemed to always be holding or hugging her, and every time she went to kiss him, he would match her.

From this, his thoughts drifted back to May. In the span of a few short days, after he had encouraged her to try and get back on her feet, she gradually seemed to regain herself. This morning, when Buneary was snatched by Team Rocket, she took the initiative and defeated Team Rocket all on her own. Ash had let her do it, because given how depressed she had been after her devastating loss, her defeating Team Rocket all her own would be very good for her. He sighed. May was ALWAYS on his mind, especially recently. He had missed her dearly when she had left for Johto. _I know she's a good friend. But why am I always thinking about her?_ He glanced at Pikachu and Buneary again. _And why am I feeling so...weird about kissing? Do I want...to kiss her?_

Knots were twisting in his stomach again. _What does this mean? _

* * *

May was sitting alone on a rock nearby the campsite. All of the events of that day were turning over and over in her mind. Buneary's capture, Ash joining her search, Pikachu running off, the battle...But what stuck in her mind the most was what they saw when Pikachu and Buneary reappeared at the campsite. The two of them were cuddling, and then, to her surprise, kissing. When she saw that, a million different situations ran through her mind, and she found herself glancing at Ash, face hotter than a boiling pot. The prospect of kissing him made her heart pound. She loved him: She realized that now. _But does he...love me?_ Pikachu and Buneary were officially a couple now. She was happy for them, and happy that she knew what that meant. It meant that Pikachu finally realized what love is. She hoped beyond hope that it meant Ash would be closer to knowing. _When he learns...if he learns...then maybe I can tell him how I feel._

The sound of steps in the grass broke her thoughts. Looking around, her eyes eventually found her visitor.

"Dawn! Why are you awake?" She asked.

"I saw you up, and figured you would want some company." Dawn answered, smiling. "I hope that's ok."

"Sure. Thanks." May smiled back at her. Dawn sat down, her back against the rock. For some reason, it felt strangely comfortable to her. After a pause, she finally spoke.

"So...Pikachu and Buneary! The two of them got together!"

"Yeah!" May answered."I feel so happy for them. And I know from watching them...that it will last. Forever."

"Hehe, yeah." Dawn gushed. "Those two are so...cute! I've known from the beginning that Buneary liked Pikachu, and I was wondering how long it would take before their love finally bloomed."

May smiled. _Buneary...you've found someone great._

"I'm just glad that Buneary's happy." Dawn continued. "If I didn't make my Pokemon happy, what kind of friend would I be?"

"Making your friends happy...yeah. I see what you mean." May said, her eyes drifting back to the sky. Dawn's gaze gradually followed.

"The night is so beautiful." Dawn said after a long pause.

"It really is." May answered. She shifted a bit. After another pause, she spoke again.

"You know Dawn...you were right."

"Huh?" Dawn was slightly confused. "Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah. I...love Ash."

Dawn smiled broadly. _Yes! My plan's going perfectly!_ She looked at May, trying to get back into her normal state of mind.

"It's good that you can admit it, at least to me." She said to her.

"Yes...I love him...but I don't know...if he loves me back."

_The conundrum that all early lovers face. _"No need to worry, May." She said, trying to dissolve her fears. "Like I said before at that Pokemon parlor, you are very pretty." May blushed a little. "You're prettier than I am. And I'm certainly not ugly."

"Yes, but..." May tried to interrupt.

"You're also such a good person! You're kind. You're strong, you're not selfish or mean in any way...and you've been traveling with Ash for a long time! Even now, you're traveling with him."

"But I still don't know..."

Dawn shook her head. She knew how much May meant to Ash. Ash had given up doing gym battles just to help cheer her up. "Trust me, May. I really think he feels the same way about you as you do about him."

May's face became hot again. She didn't reply. Dawn's feet shuffled nervously.

"To be honest...I'm kind of envious." Dawn said, staring at her feet.

"W-what?" May yelped, eyes suspicious. Dawn waved her hands in front of her face.

"No need to worry! I don't mean like that!" she said in a state of minor panic. "I mean...I'm envious that you could find a guy as great as Ash." She said. May relaxed slightly, and Dawn put her hands down. "I hope...to someday find someone like that myself."

There was a pause. Dawn stood up.

"It's late. We should get some sleep. We gotta get up early if we're going to make it to the next town's Pokemon Center."

With that, Dawn and May returned to their tents.

* * *

Later the next day, they came to the Pokemon Center. May decided to give her home a call, to check up on Eevee. Ash stood behind him, ready to say hello to May's family.

"May! I'm glad you called!" Max said, his face on the screen one of fright.

"What is it, Max? H-has something happened to Eevee?" she answered, worried.

"No, May! Drew called here a few days ago! He said that guy who hurt Eevee's on his way to Sinnoh! May, you gotta get somewhere safe!"

Ash and May turned to each other and nodded. May turned back to the video screen.

"Thank you for telling me, Max. I know what I have to do now. I have to find him..."

Ash chimed in. "And beat him!"

May smiled at him, cheeks slightly pink. She turned back to Max again.

"I'm sorry for hanging up so soon, but I have to get ready. Please, take care of Eevee for me."

With that, she hung up. Ash looked at her and held a fist in the air. May's eyes became set.

"Ash, go find Dawn and Brock. I think it's time I tell them why I came here."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 12: Deep Breath

"You're really going to face him!?"

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I am. And this time...I'm going to win." May answered. Dawn and Brock's jaws had hit the floor when May told them her situation, and that she was facing Raolin again. Dawn had been aware of Raolin when she listened in on them that night a couple of weeks before. But she was completely caught off guard by her announcement that she was going now to confront him directly. Ash was standing next to her, fists clenched, and the light of battle in his eyes. She turned to face him and nodded.

"I'm going to need your help. I need to help train Blaziken some more." Ash nodded at her.

"Of course I'll help." He replied, bringing a fist in front of his face.

She turned back to Dawn and Brock. "I'll need your help as well." she said to them. "I'm still not sure if my Blaziken can take his Blaziken."

Dawn and Brock looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do anything we can to help." Brock smiled.

"Thank you so much." She said, bowing a little. "I'm going to go see if our Pokemon are all ready. Thank you all again!"

May made her way back to the counter with Nurse Joy. Ash went with her. Brock and Dawn watched as May picked up Buneary along with hers and Dawn's Pokemon, Ash doing likewise with Pikachu, his Pokemon, and Brock's. Brock leaned over to Dawn.

"So, how is this going to affect your plans?" he whispered.

"It puts what I wanted to do on hold." she replied, also whispering. "I've gotten May to admit her feelings, now I just need to work on Ash. Buneary and Pikachu getting together should help with that."

Dawn slapped her forehead. Brock stared at her, puzzled.

"Listen to me. I sound like I'm using them."

"Well, I can see you're not." Brock said, smiling. "You're just trying to make them both happy by getting them together. I think it's wonderful."

"No need to worry, huh?" She chuckled.

"Always remember this Dawn: The power of love can overcome any sadness!"

Brocks voice was raised to the point of a rant. He suddenly ran up to the Nurse Joy and took her hand.

"Yes! Show me just what kind of power love has! Love can overcome even the gaping hole I have inside for you...AAAACK!"

Croagunk had come put of its ball, jabbed Brock in his side, and was now dragging him out of the center. May and Ash both chuckled at him.

* * *

After spending the night at that Center, everyone woke up early. Even Ash woke up, and they immediately set out to work. In a field by a forest, a little ways from the Pokemon center, May had Blaziken out. Dawn was opposite her, with Piplup standing at ready. Nearby, Ash stood observing, Pikachu and Buneary at his feet, paw-in-paw.

"All right Blaziken! Go for a Double Kick!" May shouted. Blaziken leaped forward, foot extended towards the small blue penguin.

Piplup, dodge it and use Peck!" Dawn ordered. Piplup sidestepped the fierce kicks and rushed towards the large bird, beak glowing white. The peck connected, rending Blaziken back a little. Using the momentum, Blaziken twisted its body and landed on its feet after a flip, crouching into a battle position.

"Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick!" May shouted. Blaziken's foot surged with red-hot fire, and Blaziken leapt at Piplup again.

"Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" A large spiral of water gathered at the tip of Piplup's beak, growing larger. Pushing its small body closer to its blazing adversary, Piplup tossed the water at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, get out of the way and use Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken twisted his body in midair, sliding around the floating vortex. Having avoided that, Blaziken sprang forward with a fist. Surprised, Dawn shouted for Piplup to get out of the way, but Blaziken connected and sent the penguin flying. Dawn's eyes went wide. As Piplup came down, Dawn jumped forward and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Piplup! Are you OK?" she asked.

Piplup shook out its daze and then saluted proudly in assurance. Dawn smiled as she saw May walk over.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I didn't know how strong that would be..."

"No need to worry!" Dawn replied, smiling."Piplup's alright, if a little dizzy." On cue, Piplup promptly fell over, seeing spirals. Dawn shook her head and rubbed Piplup's. "And Blaziken needs practice."

There was a voice behind them. "Still as good as ever, May." May and Dawn both turned to this newcomer.

"Drew!" May cried in recognition. Ash ran over by May's side and smiled at Drew. Dawn, surprised, merely stared at him.

"Drew! It's been a while!" Ash said, smiling "What brings you here? And how did you get here?"

_Drew. So his name is Drew._ Dawn's eyes were fixed on this newcomer, unsure of what to think of him.

"Hmm." Drew thought. "After hearing that Raolin was coming to Sinnoh, I left myself to see if you needed any help. And it's actually a lucky break that I found you when I did."

"Really? Why?" May asked.

Drew ran a hand through his hair and stepped away. "I saw him not too long ago. I don't know where he's at right now, all I know is: He's coming this way."

Ash put a hand on May's shoulder. Her cheeks became warm, and she turned away slightly. Drew's eyes followed her action_._ _I think I see why she came to Ash._ He smiled at her. Looking around, he spotted the blue haired girl staring at him, who promptly looked away, a small smudge of pink on her face.

"Who's this?" Drew asked, holding his hand to her. Dawn turned back to him and took it.

"I'm Dawn, from Twinleaf Town." She shook his hand. He bowed to her slightly.

"I'm Drew, of LaRousse City." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Dawn."

"Hey...Drew? Not to pull you away or anything, but...Can I ask you a favor?" May's eyes were somewhat hopeful. Drew nodded at her. "Can you help me to train? I could really use the help..."

Drew nodded. "Of course. I want to see you beat this guy just as badly as you do." He pulled out a Pokeball. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Pikachu and Buneary watched as Drew and May's Pokemon, Absol and Blaziken, traded blow after blow. Buneary rubbed her cheek thoughtfully, as Pikachu examined the battle intensely. Buneary's eyes went to Drew, who was shouting commands at Absol to answer Blaziken's strikes.

("Pikachu? Who is this...Drew?")

Pikachu smiled at his love. ("Drew is one of May's rivals.") Pikachu replied. ("From pretty much the very start when they met. After a while, they got to be friends.")

Buneary's eyes followed him. ("For some reason...I think he's kind of cool.")

Pikachu's eyes went to Dawn. Her gaze was fixed on Drew. Pikachu nudged Buneary softly, nodding his head towards Dawn. Buneary smiled: She recognized that look. She turned to Pikachu and kissed him on the cheek.

After some time, the two Pokemon, Absol and Blaziken, were recalled. May had gone somewhere and Ash followed her. Buneary thought hard about May and her upcoming battle. The training was good for her. But she had never seen Raolin, and so had no idea what to expect.

("Pikachu...do you think that May has a chance of overcoming this?")

("May is strong.") Pikachu replied. ('And Pikapi is there to help her. I think she CAN win this.")

("I really hope so.") Buneary's eyes went to her paws. ("If only...for her sake.)

* * *

"May...do you think you're ready?" Ash asked her. May looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm ready, Ash. I'm ready to battle." she replied. "And I'm going to win this time."

Ash looked at her seriously and put his hand on her shoulder.

"May, just know: We're your friends. If you need us...we'll help."

"Thanks Ash...That means so much coming from you." Ash nodded at her.

After a few minutes, May finally spoke.

"It's late. I need to get some sleep, so I can be ready...whenever he comes."

Later, in her bed, May was heard taking in very deep breaths.

"I'm going to win...I'm going to win."

* * *

The next morning, on their way back to the field, a voice froze the group solidly.

"Well well well." The voice said. "It seems I've found the little red girl again."

May turned to the voice. Blue hair, blue shirt, and a long cloak greeted her.

"You..."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Again, I have to apologize for my long absence. A lot of other stuff got in the way. I hope I get some of your feedback. I worked really hard on this chapter.

I do not own Pokemon. But I do own this story.

Chapter 13: The Plunge

"Hmph."

Raolin stood there, his gaze never wavering from May. His appearance had changed drastically: His blue hair was a mess, his coat was caked in mud, and his blue shirt wrinkled. Over his eyes he wore a new feature: A dark pair of sunglasses. Despite them, however, a cold, deadly gleam shone visibly in his eyes. This was no look of pride or arrogance, but one of pure bloodlust.

May tried her hardest not to gasp at him. Her last memory of him had him looking rather impressive. Now, he looked like he had crawled out of some kind of no-man's land. His posture was aggressive: To May, it looked like a predator ready to go in for a kill. She cringed away, and looked at Ash. His gaze was on Raolin, a powerful anger burning in his eyes. His fists were clenched.

"So you're Raolin." He said. Raolin took his eyes off of May and gazed at the young trainer. His posture shifted slightly.

"Has little red told you of me? I see..." Raolin's voice grated unnaturally. "So, you are her friends. As weak and unskilled as she was, I simply thought..." his gaze found its way back to May, who put on a determined look. "I simply thought that any friends would have abandoned her."

Ash and Pikachu both let out feral growls, with Buneary holding Pikachu's paw as his cheeks crackled dangerously. Dawn, though intimidated by what she saw, clenched her own fist. Brock and Drew both crossed their arms and stared at Raolin with quiet intensity. May shook her head defiantly, but chose to change the subject.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, voice nearly at a shout. "Are you after me?"

Raolin threw his head back and laughed. The sound was bone chilling; his voice echoed within itself unnaturally. May and Ash both blinked.

"Why I am here," he replied, grinning. "Is none of your...concern, little red. But you can rest assured..." he leaned in uncomfortably close. "I did **not** come for **you**."

May's eyes set at this statement. "Well then.." she said. "I was getting ready to look for you."

"Really?" Raolin replied, amused. "And what makes you think I would possibly have anything to do with you? I have no dealings with the weak."

"I want to challenge you again!" She shouted. "I-I'm going to prove to you that I'm not weak!" She brought her hand up, much like Ash would.

"Hmph. And what makes you think things will change?" Raolin smirked. "I destroyed your little Eevee. Completely. What makes you think it will be any different now?"

May started to say something, but Raolin interrupted.

"You are broken, beaten, and pathetic. You are trash amongst the garbage pile. These little 'friends' of yours will not change that. Not now, not ever. Your little Eevee barely survived. Never...will that thing beat me."

"Stop." Ash interrupted and stepped forward to stand next to May. Pikachu did likewise, with Buneary following, holding on to his tail. May looked at Ash.

"I'm not going to stand there and let you talk down to May like that." He said, wroth. He turned to May. "She deserves to be treated a lot better. You talk..." Ash's body shook with boiling anger. "You talk like she isn't even human!" Pikachu muttered under his breath dangerously, sparks crackling. Buneary looked at Pikachu, somewhat startled, then looked at Raolin.

May went beet red. Ash was always one to defend his friends, but she was still more than appreciative.

"Humansss..." Raolin's voice scratched like granite, breaking May's pleasant train of thought. His eyes seemed to flash behind his sunglasses. He coughed and tossed his head, looking up. "If you want to battle, and get destroyed again, then we do it soon. The clouds are gathering."

Everyone looked up. Sure enough, they saw clouds beginning to build into more threatening sizes and colors. The sun was blocked out by one of them, and the speed at which they were gathering promised rain. Raolin chuckled with wicked amusement.

"Let's get started then."

A few moments later, they came to the area where May had been training. Taking their respective sides, the two readied their Pokeballs. In the middle between them, Brock stood, having agreed to referee the battle. Brock shook his head; Raolin wasn't likely to pay attention to him anyways. His eyes wandered. As he looked to the bushes on the far end, he saw a slightly bent figure watching from the trees. _Hmm..._

"Well, little red?" Raolin mocked. "You ready to add another to the body count?"

"We'll see whose body gets counted!" May retorted. "Blaziken, it's time! Let's show him that we aren't weak!" She tossed her ball, and Blaziken burst forth, entire body ablaze. Not only was Blaziken trying to prove how strong he was, he felt May's anger and with it, so burned his own. Blaziken readied itself for battle and taunted his adversary with a gesture. Raolin burst out in unnatural laughter.

"So, the beaten bitch actually has some teeth to flash?" He scoffed at her. "We'll just see if they have any bite."

May flinched at the insult. Ash's fists clenched so tightly he drew blood. He growled an inhuman, feral growl and took a step forward with one of his bloody hands raised. Dawn and Drew both latched themselves onto his arms to restrain him. He shouted at Raolin, the majority of his words jumbled and incoherent. Never had he been this angry. Never.

"May!" he screamed. "Beat this guy senseless!"

May nodded at him, and tried to clear her mind of the insult.

"Well, Raolin?" She asked. "Are you going to stand there all day like an old Bellsprout or are you going to battle me?" Blaziken's wrists intensified.

Raolin made no reply. He grabbed his blue and black Pokeball and tossed it.

"Blaziken, let's chop down this dead sapling and burn it."

Raolin's Blaziken exploded into being with a dull noise. When it landed, it looked feverishly at May's Blaziken. Raolin's Blaziken had ruffled feathers and sunken eyes, yet still held that same deadly battle stance it used against Eevee. May gulped. She wasn't sure if she should pity his Blaziken or be scared of it. She shook herself back into focus, and pointed at his Blaziken.

"Blaziken! Open up with a Blaze Kick!"

The burning fire that engulfed May's Blaziken concentrated at his foot as he leapt nimbly into the air, flaming foot extended. Raolin stared intently, his intentions unclear on his face.

"Blaziken...Sky Uppercut."

May gasped as she realized that she had already made a mistake. His Blaziken's arm began to glow sinisterly as he weaved below her Blaziken, who had inadvertently let part of his guard down. When Raolin's Blaziken came beneath May's, he shot up like a cannon, connecting on her Blaziken's stomach. Her Blaziken was launched into the air. Praying that her Blaziken was alright, she saw an opportunity.

"Blaziken! Use the momentum and go into a spin!"

Her Blaziken backflipped in midair and began to spin faster as it began to descend.

"Now Blaziken, while spinning...Flamethrower!"

Raolin twitched as fire began to pour out of her Blaziken's spinning form in an elegant spiral. The flames were wide reaching, and slammed into his Blaziken with near concussive force. May looked at Ash and winked. _I learned that from watching you improvise battles, Ash._ Ash blushed slightly and scratched his head.

Raolin clapped loudly, but clearly unimpressed.

"Well played, little red. This fight might actually require some effort after all."

May frowned.

"Blaziken...let's stop playing around with these two. Show them your speed."

His Blaziken quickly leapt to his feet and began to burn intensely. Without warning, it seemed to vanish.

"Fire Punch."

His Blaziken was in front of Her Blaziken in an instant, a fierce, fiery punch connecting on the face. May gasped. _So...fast!_

"Double Kick."

His Blaziken was now behind hers. Connecting hard, the kicks sent her Blaziken to crash in a heap next to May. Gasping, May kneeled next to her Blaziken.

"Blaziken...you're strong. Stand up...please."

Her Blaziken stirred and stood back up. Everyone sighed in relief. Raolin looked at her scornfully.

"No mercy, Blaziken."

May shook her head. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted. "Blaziken...Flamethrower!"

Her Blaziken gushed a terrific red fire from its mouth, nearly covering the entire area. The fire was intense, and hot, causing those not a part of the battle to wipe their heads of sweat. Buneary too, panted and wiped some sweat from her head. Pikachu began to cheer for Blaziken.

"Now Blaziken...Blaze Kick through the fire!"

Her Blaziken leapt through the flames with a foot extended. Raolin, unable to make of what was happening, stood there, unable to give a command to his Blaziken. May's blaziken burst through the wall of fire, its entire body wreathed in red heat. The kick connected with a blazing shockwave pulsing from the impact, nearly knocking everyone over. When they recovered, they saw that his Blaziken had blocked the ferocious kick, but was now on its knees.

"Blaziken! Sky Uppercut!"

Her Blaziken leapt a few feet away, arm powering up. Rushing forward with as much speed as it could muster, it connected hard with a vicious blow in the chest. His Blaziken was knocked several feet away and curled up in a painful heap.

"You will...not lose, Blaziken. Get up NOW!" Raolin screamed inhumanly.

His Blaziken stood up again painfully, but readied itself into another deadly battle stance.

"Hit her Blaziken as hard as you can! Fire Punch!" Raolin's voice hissed unnaturally. His eyes, gleaming behind his sunglasses, began to gleam a hazy purple. His Blaziken's arm powered up a blazing red fire, and with seemingly unnatural speed, His Blaziken struck out. Her Blaziken attempted to shield itself with his arms, and managed to stave off the blow.

May shouted. "Double Kick, Blaziken!"

Her Blaziken shifted its weight and then went into a spinning back kick. His Blaziken blocked it, and the two were soon trading blows. Claws, punches, and kicks all flew out in rapid succession, and all powered by fire.

May was dumbfounded. Her Blaziken was giving all it had, and she was trying her very best to be strong. But his Blaziken just wouldn't go down. She was out of ideas now. Raolin looked livid. He also didn't seem to be giving commands. He was merely glowering at her fiercely. Then, an evil smile came across his face.

"Blaziken...Get behind it and Blaze Kick!"

His Blaziken vanished. In an instant he was behind her Blaziken, and hit a powerful, flaming kick. Her Blaziken lost his balance and crumpled on the ground. May gasped. "Blaziken!"

"Now...pin it down, and hit a Fire Punch!"

Crouching over her Blaziken's stomach, his Blaziken punched fiercely in the face.

"More."

Another punch.

"More!"

Another punch.

"MORE!"

With each cry of more, Raolin's voice grew bestial. And with each punch, her Blaziken cried out in pain.

"NO!" May cried desperately. "No...not again. Blaziken is...Please...no more!"

Raolin did not relent. He kept calling for more.

"Stop the battle!" May cried frantically. "Please...Stop it!"

Brock called out. "The Match is over! Raolin, you've won!"

His Blaziken finally stopped and leapt near to Raolin. May, eyes pouring, ran and crouched her body over the fallen Blaziken. What she saw horrified her. Her Blaziken was covered in terrible burns and scratches. The punches had been unending, and her Blaziken was badly broken and burned.

_No..._

Ash took a step towards her. Raolin glowered at his fallen opponent.

"Blassst Burnnn..." He ordered, his voice drawling and hissing.

"No!" Ash screamed, as he began to run towards her. Everyone followed and stepped in front of May.

"Blaze!" His Blaziken resisted. This was too much.

"Finish them off!"

His Blaziken seemed to adamantly refuse.

"Damn it, Blaziken, I am your TRAINER!" Raolin screamed. "Your MASTER. Now...DO AS I SAY! PURGE THE WEAK!"

As he screamed, his eyes began to glow a bright purple. His Blaziken fell to its knees and held its head. It opened its eyes, and a purple light shone in them dangerously.

"That's enough, boy."

There was a flash of light. An old man stood between his Blaziken and the group. Next to him, was an Abra. Brock blinked. This was the man he had seen in the bushes.

Raolin fell to his knees.

"You..." he said.

"Yes, me, boy." the old man replied.

"Get...out...of...my...way." Raolin said.

The old man shook his head.

"What's gotten into you, boy? I raised you since your father left you with me. You were always a rebel, but you were never wicked...or evil."

Raolin spasmed.

"Girl..." he said. "You get to keep your life today."

Raolin recalled his Blaziken and made a mad dash away from the scene.

Everyone turned around to May and her Blaziken.

Both of them were gone.

* * *

At the Petalburg Gym, a loud noise tore through the air.

"Norman! Get in here quick!" A woman's voice yelled.

"What's wrong? What's the matter, Caroline?" Norman, the gym leader, ran into the room she was in.

"something's wrong with Eevee!"

On the table, there was Eevee. It was screaming, crying. Suddenly, the creature hopped off the table and ran out of the room, crying as it went.


End file.
